Change Of Heart
by Crazy-cherry
Summary: After a supposed miscarriage and breaking off the engagement Sakura runs away to England to raise her twin’s Misha and Kyo, when Kyo falls ill the only doctor able to help him lives in the last place she wants to be, where he is. FINISHED SS, RR!
1. Default Chapter

By: Crazy-cherry

_**Change of Heart**_

By: Crazy-Cherry

Here's a new story I hope you like it and have fun reading it, well enjoy!

_-Chapter One-_

"What's it say?"

"Positive."

"What…"

-A Month earlier-

The sound of people laughing and talking mixed as others danced in the center of the room with lavish ball gowns.

However one couple stood out the most, a young girl and a young man neither paying attention to the people around them, that either thought they were a beautiful couple or a horrid display of judgment. None as much however; as a young girl standing off to the side with three other women.

"I bet she seduced him and then got him caught because he's such an honorable young man." One of the woman in the group grumbled as she looked at her dear friend that seemed to be suffering just by being in the same room as the two.

"I cant believe he would just leave me for that thing! I mean she's just so weak and she doesn't even look like she fits in, plus I see how she eyes the other men openly its just down right disgusting." The young lady in the center of the group whined, the other only nodded in agreement except the other that had a rueful smile on her face.

"I heard she has no money what so ever and that dress he had to buy for her, I mean she must be from some kind of trash if she can't even afford a cheap dress." They all simply fumed at the two being together.

-The couple-

"I don't think I'm all that welcome here," a young girl responded to when she saw some girls staring at her.

"None sense a few people like you," The young man a she was dancing with responded only to get a small slap on the shoulder by the girl.

"Your so sweet to try to make me feel better Syaoran, but please don't try anymore you only seem to make it worst." Sighing she placed her head on his shoulder which didn't go unnoticed by most of the guest.

"Come lets go to the balcony," Leading the young lady off the dance floor and to the balcony where he quickly took her hand and lead her to the hidden stairs to get down in to the garden.

Looking at all of the flowers that were starting to bloom and others that were just starting to close for their hibernation made the garden seem like a dream. The couple made their way away from the house and to a small bench where they sat down or at least one of them did.

"Aren't you going to sit down with me?"

"No not yet, hold on I have something to ask you." The young man seemed to struggle for a little bit before he finally seemed to find what he was looking for. A small velvet box was resting in his hands and soon he was on one knee before her.

"Syaoran you're going to get your tux ruined stand up right now." The young lady scolded him which only seemed to make him laugh at her.

"Syaoran I'm being serious, why is it that you and Tomoyo never seem to take me serious." She pouted, but soon smiled when he kissed her gently on the lips before he went back down on one knee.

"Sakura I'm not very good at asking questions like this or pertaining to questions like this when your scolding me." He grinned when she looked at him oddly, "Sakura I know this is original and that everyone asks this way but I find it hard to find anything that would be good enough for you." Looking into her eyes he smiled, "I was wishing that someone as wonderful and amazing, and simply just perfect in my eyes would ever consider spending the rest of their life with me, so I ask you this Sakura Kinomoto will you marry me?"

Not knowing if what he said was true she sat there looking at him for a few moments, looking up to the sky at all the stars and then down at him she nodded her head thanking God for letting her find someone as wonderful as him.

"Yes." Saying it out loud seemed to wake her up and before she or even he knew it she flew into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Man I thought you'd never answer me." Laughing he pushed her back a little so that he could take her hand and place the ring he designed for her on it. Sakura looked at him as he placed the ring on her finger and then finally looked down when he kissed her hand. Gasping when she saw the small heart cut diamond and smaller pink and white diamonds in the silver band of the ring going all the way around it.

"I think we should go back to the party, don't you?" Sakura asked as she looked up to the sky to hold back the tears she felt threatening to come down.

"I don't want to share you, and besides I think the whole thing was stupid idea anyways, I don't know why my mother would through this for me to find someone; therefore I say we stay out here and enjoy each others company."

"I say that you wouldn't have to worry about sharing me because I don't really think anyone would even come up to talk to me besides Tomoyo and of course your father." Sighing she looked at him for a few seconds before turning away having forgotten the tears she was holding back.

"Don't say such nonsense, Sakura, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Reaching out he pulled her to him and held her to him closely.

"I don't know why, I don't know if it's because I'm happy or if I'm just a little overwhelmed by tonight. May be I should just go to bed." She mumbled as she cuddled up to her soon to be husband.

Shushing her until she calmed down he kissed the top of her head; standing up they began to walk to the door that lead to the kitchen. When he reached the door he opened t and walked into the main hall for the servants which were rushing every which way as they continued to cater to the guest every request or at least the reasonable ones.

Walking to the end of the hall he went through another door that lead out into the main greeting area, but at the moment more people were leaving rather than coming because it was now almost one in the morning.

Once they went up the stairs and to the room they were staying in or at least Sakura was staying in both plopped down on the bed and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

-At the Party-

"Tomoyo have you seen my son, he just seemed to disappear on me again." Sighing the woman standing next to her only shock her head no in response, but soon decided that the woman wouldn't go until she knew.

"Last I say him was when he lead Sakura out into the gardens, after that I don't know I think that maybe they went to bed both of them looked pretty tuckered out." Looking at the woman beside her she only sighed when she started to talk again.

"That son of mine better know what he's gotten himself into, do you know just what this is doing to my reputation, to my family's reputation." Clinching her hands to her side the woman walked off to go and talk to another woman about the same age if not a little older.

-Sakura and Sayoran-

"Help me get this thing unzipped please." Sakura whined as she attempted to unzip the back of her dress. Grinning Syaoran walked to her and began to unzip her dress catching his breath as her bare back came into view. Slowing down he watched as more and more of her back was revealed to him, and soon found himself kissing her. Trying his hardest not to fall he lead her to the bed were they both laid down unable to feel enough of each other.

-Morning-

Syaoran grinned when he saw that Sakura was really still with him that he hadn't just dreamed of making love to her. When she turned around and opened her eyes only to find him next to her she couldn't help, but gasp from shock.

"It wasn't a dream, was it." She whispered when he didn't answer she only closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it and opening her eyes again.

"Did you want it to be a dream?"

"No, I mean I don't know I… I've never done that before and... oh I don't know." Blushing as she looked up at him only to see him grinning at her.

"I beg your pardon but I don't think I see this as a grinning kind of moment." She mumbled, but soon smiled when he kissed her deeply on the lips before sitting up and moving out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to day and I don't know how much longer I can control myself being in that bed with you." When he finally put on his boxers' he bent down and kissed her again before saying he would come get her in an hour to take her home.

"Okay."

-Present-

"It can't be positive, I mean oh gosh." Placing her head in her hands as she tried to think of what to do,

"Sakura don't worry you've been engaged to Syaoran for a month now and I don't thin he'll be at all angry with you I even think he'll find it a good reason to speed up to the wedding date."

"Tomoyo I, can I ask you a favor?" Sakura looked at her dear friend pleadingly.

"What?"

"This needs to stay between me and you, don't even talk to Syaoran about it even if he knows." Sakura pleaded.

"Why, if he knows than why can't I talk about it?" She whined slumping next to Sakura.

"I don't want to let people know right know, I don't really trust people at this moment, a lot of them seemed very angry about the engagement."

"News flash Sakura all the people that were angry about the engagement were those that wanted to marry him, and I can't forget his mother seemed very flustered." Tomoyo laughed as she remembered the announcement that Syaoran and Sakura made only two days after the proposal which left many young girls angry because one of the richest men in china was now taken, and that was a sad day for many considering that the rest of the single rich men weren't that great looking.

"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone even if they know already." Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, but please let me tell Mother?" Tomoyo looked on hopefully for Sakura to say and if any doubt she put on her best puppy face, Sakura rolled her eyes before nodding yes.

"Tomoyo, you and Auntie need to keep this a secret though, remember what I told." Sakura stated pointing at Tomoyo with her index finger smiling.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Tomoyo said while positioning her self to look Sakura right in the eye.

-Later that evening-

"Man Sakura, are you sure you can eat all that?" Syaoran looked at her questioningly as she began to chow down on the plate of fried chicken, egg rolls, sticky rice and a side of chow main.

"I told you I was hungry." She pouted as he began to eat his dinner.

-

"Man I'm so full, why didn't you stop me Syaoran?" Sakura complained as she and Syaoran went for a walk to help their food along.

"Every time I told you to slow down you practically bit my head off." Laughing when she blushed,

"I guess I kind of got carried away there didn't I, but I have a good reason."

"Really now, what could be a good enough reason for you to almost kill me, okay not kill me, but at least leave me one limb less." He raised an eyebrow at her when she stopped and began to play with her fingers.

"Sakura, what is It." walking in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders

"Syaoran, please don't be mad at me." Sakura looked up at him before continuing on, "I… I took a pregnancy test today, and it came out positive." The silence that followed lasted forever to Sakura as she waited for his reply.

"Were going to have a baby? Were having a baby!" He picked Sakura up off her feet so suddenly that she gasped when he did. Whispering in her ear the same thing he swung her around before kissing her soundly on the lips.

"This has to stay between us for now okay." Syaoran said when he finally put her down, Sakura nodded before hugging him again smiling.

-A week later-

"Sakura you sure your okay, you've been in there for quit sometime now." When he heard a fine he walked in only to see her flushing the toilet, he stood in the door way and watched her go to the sink to wash her mouth out and then brush her teeth for the third time this morning.

"I was thinking that we could tell my parents about the pregnancy, when you're about two and a half months along that way they can't say anything, at least I hope they can't say anything." He said thinking while Sakura just smiled at him and continued to brush her teeth.

"I have to go to work now I'll see you later, oh, and don't forget that you're having lunch with my mother today." Kissing her temple he walked over to the closet and took his suit jacket off the hanger before leaving.

"I know, have fun at work today." She said before she heard the door click shut with a laugh following it.

-Lunch-

Sakura walked into the small restaurant failing to notice a group of business men sitting up at one of the upper levels of the restaurant. Seeing the woman she was looking for she walked over to her with a smile on.

"Li-san." Sakura said as she sat down at the table with the woman that didn't say anything, but simply handed her, her menu. Sakura smiled at the woman in thanks before opening it and reading off her choices in her head, sighing when she didn't see anything that wouldn't make her sick.

"Are the two of you ready to order now?"

"Yes, we'll both have a bowl of white sticky rice with a plate of you seafood mix, please." Handing their menus to the young man Sakura shifted in her chair as Yelen's gaze on her became uncomfortable.

"Sakura,"

"Yes, Li-san?"

"Please don't take offense to what I'm about to say to you." The woman's dark brown eyes seemed to boor into her as she scrutinized her.

"I don't believe my son is happy," Sakura's eyes widened as she spoke to her, Yelen smiled seeing that she had gotten on a soft spot. "He seems to be working more and more lately and when I asked his father why he was getting such a work load when he is still attending one of the finest colleges here in Hong Kong, of course my husband simply said that Syaoran wanted more of a work load." Yelen looked at Sakura waiting for her to say something, but the girl didn't.

"Sakura, dear, I think you've noticed it as well, I don't believe my son should marry you, I believe that he is only trying to do the honorable thing and take you as his wife."

"Why would you say something like that, do you hate me that much to try and scare me away with such idiotic talk." Sakura looked at the woman sitting across from her dumfounded. Why would she be saying such a thing to her, she couldn't possibly know about the pregnancy, and besides Syraoran proposed to her before they had even slept together.

"Child, he told me everything,"

"No he didn't tell you anything." Sakura whispered back as she looked down when the food was delivered.

"Your studying to be a teacher which is not the kind of job someone married to my son should have." Yelen looked her in the eyes sternly before she continued; she could tell that she was getting to the girl.

"And also the little secret he has isn't that big of a secret its obvious to everyone what his true feeling are about the matter and that he regrets his choices now."

Sakura looked at her food and moved it around on her plate feeling sick; Syaoran didn't want her or the baby. "No, he wants us." She whispered so softly that Yelen brushed off the last part as slip of speech.

"Child if he wanted you I don't think he would be up there sitting with some woman." Yelen said while pointing to her son that was helping a lady out of her seat, and laugh at something she said.

Sakura looked back when she saw the woman kiss him, and the worst part of it was that he kissed back. Yelen smiled seeing this and thanked god that the meeting with all the business partners had ended a little after Sakura arrived and that Syaoran stayed to talk to Meiling.

"No, it's just lunch with some client of his I'm sure it was nothing." Sakura tried to reassure herself as she looked across the table at the woman.

"My husband and I don't think he's quit ready to handle one on one meetings yet, and if it was I don't believe he would be leaving with that girl." Yelen looked pleased with herself when Sakura turned around only to see Syaoran walk the girl to her car and then kissed her again before stepping back and watching her leave. Trying not to cry Sakura turned back around and smiled at Yelen.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, I think you've crushed me enough for one day." Standing up Sakura placed her half of the bill on the table which surprised Yelen, and she even thought she felt a little bad for doing this to the girl when she saw that she was trying not to cry, but all she had to do was think of her sons future and how the girl would ruin it if she stayed.

Sakura walked slowly out of the restaurant and toward the apartment she and Syaoran owned. When she reached the building she stood out side of it and looked up, she had an hour before he would be home to check on her. Breathing in deep she walked in and to their apartment.

Walking through the door she placed her key on the key ring and walked to their room, pulling out all of her cloths she placed them in her suitcase. When she went into the small office that they had, she took all her school text books and her disc's along with her papers. Walking over to the filing cabinet she opened it up and pulled out all of her writen work and notes from previous to present classes. Holding the tears back a little longer she wrote a note and left it on the coffee table where she knew he would see it.

Walking out of the building she got into the cab she called and gave him the address to her friends home.

-Syaoran-

Walking into the apartment with a smile on his face he placed his things down and went to go check on Sakura and get cleaned up before leaving back to work. He frowned when he didn't hear anything, and he frowned even more when he saw the note on the coffee table. Scratching the back of his head he shrugged and was happy that at least she and their child was okay. He didn't mind as much when she went out to get groceries, or left to go get something, but it bugged him a little that she went to the doctor with out even telling him about it, putting the note down he went to wash his face and then go back to work, ready to meet Sakura at the park later that day.

-At the Park-

Sakura sat still looking over the ocean as the sun began to go down, she finally saw what Yelen was saying. She never noticed it before, but Syaoran was almost forty minutes late for their meeting, and what she had to tell him was killing her just a little bit more with each passing minute.

"Sorry I got held up, I called the apartment, but no one was home where were you? The doctors appointment couldn't have lasted that long." He frowned as he sat next to her, and it deepened when he saw a tear fall.

"Sakura, what's wrong." He turned to look at her and placed his hand under her chin to look at him, but all she did was pull away from him and stand up.

"What's going on Sakura?" Syaoran stood next to her and forced her to look at him, Sakura began to cry when she saw the man she loved look at her that way.

"You, your what's going on." Sakura stopped herself from saying what she was about to say not wanting him to think she knew about his other life she saw today.

"Me? How am I the reason you're in such a bad mood, oh wait I get it, its one of those pregnant things isn't it?" Smiling to himself thinking he figured it out, but only for a moment when he heard her cry out as if in pain. "What, that's it right?" looking at her as she pulled away from him in fear that if he touched her she couldn't go through with her plan, and if she didn't Syaoran would never be happy, and if him being happy meant she had to go than so be it she wouldn't ever stand in the way of his happiness.

"There is no baby!" She screamed at him before stepping back even further. "Its gone, I lost it, it turns out my body can't support it so it killed it, I killed my own baby! Therefore you have no reason to be with me because its gone." Stepping back even more when he walked toward her to hug her, but she backed away and yield at him to stay away from her.

"It doesn't matter if you can't have children…" Sakura looked at him furious,

"Liar, it means everything to you, and you were only keeping this engagement because of this so go marry someone who can give you everything you want!" Sakura screamed as she tried to take off the engagement ring from her finger. Syaoran scowled at her as he walked toward her which made her back up. "Stay away from me!"

"You think me shallow, you think me shallow enough to want another woman because your body cant handle having children! How dare you say such a thing when you know damn well…"

"Syaoran, is that you?"

Sakura stepped back when she saw the same girl from earlier in the day walk up next to him and look at Sakura. Syaoran looked at his cousin and then looked back to where Sakura was standing only to find her gone. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, but was this a bad time, your mother said that you'd be at the park with your fiancée right now if I wanted to meet her. Though I think the two of you just had a really big fight, what was it about maybe I can help. I am married and I do have a daughter so I know pretty much everything." Meiling smiled up at him,

"She was pregnant," he whispered

"That's wonderful, give her a day to let it sink in and she'll be the happiest thing in the world." She beamed up at him, but suddenly she didn't think that was the problem.

"She had a miscarriage, and then broke the engagement." He looked at his cousin with a grief stricken face.

"My god." Meilling looked at him and just stood there.

-Later Li Residence-

Syaoran sat on the sofa with Meiling sitting next to him holding his hand trying to reassure him that she'll come back when she calms down. It didn't work he just simply wasn't there listening to a word she said, but his head snapped up when his mother said it was better this way.

"That girl didn't belong here, it was obvious that she just wanted your money, I mean she took the ring and she's the one that called the whole thing off." Yelen said trying to make her son smile, but that didn't work she didn't mind though in due time he would be with the woman she choose for him to begin with.

"She… she didn't leave me because she… god I don't understand why she would think I didn't want her, I mean so what her body couldn't handle this pregnancy, but maybe the next one we could have been more prepared for." He said brokenly. Yelen nearly had a heart attack hearing that word.

"She was pregnant."

"Yeah, kinda got a little carried away the night I proposed to her."

"Dear god." Yelen looked at her son and wondered if she had done the right thing after all, Meiling looked at the woman a bit oddly before brushing it off.

-

That was the first chapter I pray that its good I hope to have the next chapter out soon please review! Bye…. And thinks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

**Change Of Heart **

By: Crazy-cherry

Hey guy's here's the next chapter of CH. hope you all like it!

Thanks to all of you that reviewed my story! Also thanks to those that read it to! It means a lot to me that you read it! Well enjoy!

_-Chapter Two-_

Sighing Tomoyo sat down on the couch with her mother after Sakura fell asleep, not knowing what was going on between her and Syaoran.

"Did she say what they argued about?" her mother asked,

"No, just that she never wanted to see him again; what ever it is I think we should just let her be for right now, we'll call Syaoran in the morning." Sighing Tomoyo leaned back on the couch and shut her eyes hoping that the situation would be fixed by lunch time tomorrow.

Standing on the stairs Sakura smiled sadly as she made her way back up them to get her cloths on, and leave. Her plane for England left in three hours and she needed to get ready and out of the house without anyone knowing.

Sakura stood in the room Tomoyo gave her for the night, smiling she looked around wishing she didn't have to leave, but if Syaoran couldn't be happy with her, then he couldn't be happy with her living in the same city or country so leaving was her only choices.

Some how, she wished that his mother would come beg her to stay but she knew that was never going to happen. Walking down the stairs as quietly as possible so not to wake anyone, when she passed the living room she found her Aunt and cousin sleeping on the couch; smiling she walked passed the entrance to the room and out the front door.

Air Port-

Sakura's P.O.V.-

How am I supposed to raise a child let alone twins? God! I must be stupid for just walking away like that. What if his mother was lying, what if that girl was just a family friend or relative, what if I was just too gullible not to see what was really happening.

I bet she's at home in her huge mansion laughing right now, thinking what a stupid girl to believe a thing I said!

Who am I trying to fool, she wouldn't do such a thing since she knew I was pregnant, but why would she want to push her own grandchildren away?

God help me.

Normal p.o.v.-

Sitting in the airport at her terminal waiting for them to call her row in, she fingered her engagement ring that she had gotten off with Tomoyo's help. Looking down at it she sighed holding back her tears, she had to be strong if she was going to raise her children to be strong.

Looking around at the people saying their last good byes when their row was called, looking ahead she saw that her row was next. Picking up her carry on bag she walked over to the line and waited for her turn to board the plane.

Finding her seat she sat down and closed her eyes hoping that this flight will go by fast.

A man with black hair stumbled down the aisle to his seat with a briefcase at hand, looking at the seat numbers he found his and the person he was sharing it with. The young woman had fallen asleep or at least looked that way, trying not to disturb her he inched his way in.

Sitting down he placed his briefcase down and under his seat so he could get to it once the flight started.

Syaoran-

Looking at the side of the bed Sakura should be sleeping in his stomach turned thinking about the baby they lost, wondering where she was sleeping and more than likely crying. Sighing he rolled over and faced the wall before falling asleep.

Plane-

Stretching Sakura opened her eyes and looked around, when all the events that happened in the last twenty-fore hours went through her mind. Taking a deep breath she looked at the people around her and then to her right where she found a man sitting next to her looking over papers.

Sitting up in her seat she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position only to run to the rest room to throw her stomach up.

Walking back to her seat a stewardess walked up to her and asked if she was okay, nodding her head she went back to her seat and sat down.

Looking out the window Sakura couldn't help, but feel her life slipping away from her, everything she had was now gone. Her father was away in Scotland giving lectures on humans in 15th century Egypt and wouldn't get her massage about moving for another week.

The clouds outside looked like an ocean of foam that went on forever, sighing she turned back to looking at the blank screen on the chair in front of her.

"I'm sorry would you like to switch seats?" the man next to her asked when he noticed her looking out the window.

"No that's alright I wouldn't want to make you pick all your work and move just because of me." Smiling Sakura went to looking at the small screen again that now was showing an image of what the plane was flying over.

"You know the window gives a much better view." The man said smiling at her as she blushed continuing to watch her small screen.

"That's okay." Sakura laughed as she placed her hands on her belly and sighing leaning back in her chair.

"I don't mean to sound rude nor am I implying that your fat, but are you expecting?"

Sakura looked at the man oddly before looking to the screen seeming to find it fascinating, "What makes you think that?" giving a nervous laugh as she wondered if anyone could just tell someone was pregnant just by looking at them.

"For one, the stewardesses seem to keep their eyes on you the most therefore you must have some kind of health condition, and the last thing is that you seem to have your hands on your stomach most of the time." Sakura looked at the man oddly.

"Um… kind of, yes." Looking down at her hands she shifted in her seat.

"Your quiet young to be having a child, unless your married already but I see no ring."

"Please I don't want to talk about this right now." Sakura shrunk in her seat as she tried to push down her emotions and the pain she felt.

"I think it's the perfect time, my names Dr. Kudo I'm a pediatric doctor at Hong Kong's St. Paul's Hospital, I can help you get set up or at least get you headed on the right path."

"That's okay, I can find a doctor in England I should be fine." Smiling at the man she sat back and tried to get back to sleep.

The man smiled at her before he put his papers away and then took out his planner and opened it to phone numbers of colleagues and other doctors.

One of the stewardesses came on the intercom and asked all the passengers to buckle up and prepare for landing.

Dr. Kudo shook Sakura a little to wake her up and when she came to; she noticed that she had fallen asleep on the man, sitting up and apologizing.

When the passengers exited the plane they headed for customs and when the long process ended Sakura sighed with relief. Walking over to baggage claim she stood waiting for her bag to be let down the shoot.

"Miss," turning around Sakura saw the man she sat next to on the plane standing behind her with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yes."

"First I would like to know your name so that I can call in and verify that you've gone into see this doctor." Looking at the man as if he was crazy she told him her name and took the piece of paper he handed her.

Smiling she put the paper in her pocket and grabbed her bags when they came out the shoot.

Hong Kong Syaoran-

"What do you mean she's not there, she has to be there?" Syaoran wanted to ring the woman's neck he was talking to.

"I'm sorry Li, she must have left last night when my mother and I were sleeping, and besides theirs nothing I could have done to stop her. Look give her a day she might calm down and come and talk to you" Tomoyo growled,

"She had a miscarriage Tomoyo, I don't have a day to wait." He could hear a gasp come threw the phone line.

"Oh god." Syaoran hung up the phone after Tomoyo said that not able to hear what ever else she had to say…

A Month Later-

Syaoran was over being worried he had moved on to pissed off at her, thanks to his mother. He couldn't believe that Sakura would just get up and leave him like that, he didn't care if she lost the baby there was always a next time, but maybe that was asking to much of her after all only a cowered would run away the way she did.

Yelen and Yoji- (A.N. Yoji is Syaoran's father.)

"You did what!" A mans yell could be heard through out the house as a woman stood by a window steaming.

"You heard me, I don't believe that she lost my son's _baby._" Yelen looked out the window hating every word that came off her tongue, she couldn't believe it had been a month and the girl still hadn't come back asking for money to help raise the child or at least to beg her son to take her back.

"I know that part, I meant the part where you made her leave." Yoji nearly screamed as his wife showed no emotion what so ever.

"I didn't make her leave, she left on her own." Yelen said stubbornly as she looked at her husband that looked as though he was going to kill someone,

"You didn't make her leave, really? Now that's funny because by the events that happened in that restaurant, I would say you did because it pretty much made her believe she meant nothing to our son that I believe now hates her, which means you got exactly what you wanted." Walking to the door Yelen looked at him and fuming.

"What are you going to do then? You can't tell him the truth, he'll hate me if you do." She looked at her husband pleading.

"I don't want to be the one to tell him that his mother basically sent the love of his life away because she didn't fit into his mothers life plan she made for him. I'll leave that up to you to tell him that you made her leave with your sadistic ideas, but I am going to find her and when I do; I'm going to make sure that you never get near her or my grandchild." Walking out of the room he slammed the door making his wife jump before sitting down on the couch wondering what to do next, she couldn't tell her son about what she had done, so the next best thing was to help him forget her and to set him up with the girl he was supposed to be with.

A Week later, Yoji-

"You found her, good, thank you, yes I'll be sending it out by tomorrow, thank you again, good bye." Putting the phone back down only to pick it back up and dial the number he was given.

"Hello, this is Sakura speaking." Came a soft voice on the other end of the line making the man smile.

"Sakura, I hope you haven't forgotten me already." Yoji laughed when she said his name.

"Yes its me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No I was just studying for some of my up coming exams. How did, how did you find me." Sakura whispered.

"I found you by hiring someone to track you down. Sakura how are?"

"Fine." Sakura pushed the tears in her eyes down swearing that she would never let these people make her cry, or ruin her or her children's lives.

"And the baby how's the baby?" Sakura's eyes widened when he asked her about her child, she had hoped that his son had told him what had happened, but what if he didn't believe her, what if he made her come back.

"There's no baby, I lost it." she choked out,

"Sakura, I know what my wife did, and I know for a fact that she's planning on getting him married as soon as possible. The one thing however that hurts and bothers me the most out of all of this is that you're only nineteen and from what I hear my son grumble no one in your family knows where you're at. It's not good for you to do things by your self, call your father tell him what's going on, and don't forget that I'm here to help you out with what ever you need."

Sakura smiled slightly hearing those words, but it didn't make her feel any better about her situation. Besides her father knew where she was so she wasn't entirely alone.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, and I don't mind at all you being in their life I refuse to let anyone in your family come near them, and that means you. I don't want your charity and I will never ask for it." Sakura said as calmly as she possibly could without exploding at the man for trying to buy her off.

"I didn't mean it like that child. Please I just want…"

"You want to clear your conscious; you want to make your self feel better well guess what you shouldn't want to god! What am I doing, your not the one I should be upset with it should be your son, but I can't. I try so hard to hate him for what he did but I, I just can't hate him. I'll send you pictures, but for the most part I really can't handle hearing from you, you're his father and I don't want to tie him down, he doesn't love me and I understand that, and I'm moving on. I have to go please, please god…"

Yoji looked at the phone as the dial tone went off. Sighing he placed his head in his hands knowing now that his wife hadn't old him everything, but that didn't matter now what was done was done and he knew Sakura was lost to his son forever…

Sakura-

Sakura looked down at her belly and touched it, she was now almost three months pregnant, and the man she met on the plane did give her a wonderful doctor that didn't ask to many questions about the father of her children.

The only problem she faced now was how she was going to juggle school work and two kids, sighing she wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.

"I'm going to be the best mother in the world to you two I promise, I'll be strong, I'll never cry, and make sure that you never go through the pain I did by losing your father I swear. Just please though don't hate me… please don't hate me for what I cant give you." Finally breaking down she cried herself to sleep.

7 months later-

"Why don't they want to come out, I was supposed to have them almost three weeks ago, cant you just make them come out." Sakura whined as her father smiled at her holding her hand as she sat in a chair at the doctor's office.

"They'll come when their good and ready to." The man laughed as Sakura made a sour face.

"But I want my babies now." She slumped in her chair as her father just shook his head knowing he shouldn't laugh, but as soon as he had gotten Sakura back to her apartment he found himself calling for an ambulance as his daughter cried in pain.

Hospital-

Sakura did as she was told and pushed every time the doctor told her, but what she didn't want to be told was to wait to see her babies. As soon as they were a hundred percent in this world she was begging to hold them claming that she wasn't tired enough to not want to be the first person her children see, and she was the very first person they ever saw…

Five years later-

(A.N: I know I'm sorry that time seems to be going by so fast, but this is just the beginning of the story still.)

A little boy and girl ran from one end off the hall to the next trying to get away from their mother that was trying to get them into the bath. Laughing and screams at the same time both seemed to elude her each and every time. Smiling the woman went for her daughter and scooped her up in her arms and ran for the bathroom laughing as the little girl yield for her brother to make a brake for it while he still had a chance.

"Misha, really do you need to make it that hard to take a bath?" the young woman asked as she got her daughter ready for her bath.

"Kyo, come on its time for your bath." She said as she helped Misha into the tub.

"Mama, can we stay with you tonight." Kyo said as he walked up to her and put his arms up for her to take off his shirt. Helping him step out of his pants and underwear she sat him in the tub and nodded her head yes. A squeal came from bother her children as she reached for the shampoo.

After drying both of them off she helped them into their pj's and then went to take her shower. When she was finished she walked out to find the two in her bed already with a book trying to read it.

Getting on the bed she sat between them and looked at what they were reading, when she saw that it wasn't a book, it was a photo album. Gasping when she saw the pictures of her and the man she used to love she quickly grabbed it from Kyo's little hands and stood up.

"Mama, we want look." Misha whined, Kyo only folded his arms and laid back.

"No, you two know better than to go through mama's things and besides their just boring pictures with no story to them; it's late and if I didn't know any better you two have doctor's appointments in the morning.

Sakura sat the photo album back in the dresser before slipping into the bed and pulling her children to her. Misha laid her head on her mothers chest making her dark brown hair get into Sakura's face, Kyo did the same only his hair wasn't to his shoulders so it didn't get in her face. Sighing Sakura moved the hair and wondered what the young man in the photo's was doing at that same moment.

Syaoran-

Looking out the window of his apartment, he wished he had worked late that night, his fiancé wasn't home like she was supposed to be so that they could spend sometime together before the preparations for the wedding started to take most of their time.

When the front door opened he turned around and had to blink back the image his eyes conjured up. When he rubbed his eyes with his left hand the image of the woman disappeared.

"Sweets is something the matter you seem to be a bit out of it lately." A woman with red hair and gold eyes asked as she walked up to the man she was to marry.

"No I'm fine; where were you I came home early and you weren't here I thought we planned on meeting tonight for time to ourselves." Syaoran looked at the woman before him and told himself that he loved her and that he was happy.

"Something came up that I needed to take care of, sweets I'm sorry I should have called so you wouldn't have had to worry." The woman purred as she stepped up to him, she was a little tired from her last roll in the sheets she had with her sister's husband. (a.n. wow… what a whore lol.)

Yelen and Yoji-

Yelen looked at her husband and wondered what he thought was so interesting about that book he always seemed to be reading, and it wasn't just once it was continuously.

Yoji smiled at the picture of his two grandchildren that he had the pleasure of meeting on their fourth birthday six months ago. Thankfully Sakura hadn't minded too much when he should up out of the blue, but the best part of it was that he got to see his grandchildren for the first time and they were beautiful.

He found it amusing how Sakura couldn't figure out why her son had green eyes like her while her daughter had brown ones' just like her father. He was hurt that the children didn't recognize him, but the only time he ever saw them was in pictures and he didn't talk to them on the phone that often either though he didn't like the way things were and that he had to sneak around to see his son's children and their mother; however he respected Sakura's choice and didn't argue the point.

"Yoji I'm ready for bed I'll see you in the morning." Yelen stood up from her spot on the couch, walking to her husband she kissed his cheek and left the room having gotten used to him staying up late to read those books.

Doctors Appointment-

Sakura sat in the lounge watching her son and daughter play with the toys in the room, when a nurse walked into the room she smiled at the two playing and then called them and Sakura into one of the exam rooms to wait for the doctor.

"Kyo, dose your chest still hurt?" Sakura looked at her son as he and Misha sat on the examination table holding hands and swinging their feet.

"No Mama." Looking at his mother he smiled at her, Misha just gripped his hand harder making Kyo whine at her to stop hurting his hand.

When someone knocked on the door, Sakura told them to be good, when the doctor walked in he smiled at them before taking his seat in the rolling chair to ask some questions. Once he finished up the questions he checked their hearing and their reflexes.

When he backed away to write something down on his chart Kyo started to cough, Sakura stood up ready to go and help her son, but the doctor beat her to it. After a few seconds the coughing subsided.

Small Café-

Sakura ate her blue berry muffin while Misha and Kyo both ate their half of a ham sandwich.

"Mama, I can't eat anymo… I full." Misha said as she pushed her sandwich to the center of the small table, Sakura nodded and wrapped it back up in its wrapper to save for later Kyo soon followed.

Finishing up her muffin Sakura placed their sandwiches in her bag, taking their hands in hers they left the small café and went back home.

Walking into the apartment Misha and Kyo ran off to theirs and their mothers room where all their toys were at. Sakura walked to the small kitchen that she had and placed the sandwiches into the refrigerator. Walking over to the corner table she sat down and took out her papers that she needed to correct so that she could get her students final grades out of the way.

After an hour of grading Misha came running out of the bed room crying, Sakura sighed wondering what Kyo had done now.

"What did Kyo do this time hmm…" Sakura asked, but the smile she had on her face disappeared when Misha tugged at her hand trying to get her to go with her because she was crying to hard to speak. Sakura ran to the bed room and found Kyo lying on the floor, she ran to his side trying to make him open his eyes. When he didn't respond Sakura told Misha to get the phone.

Dialing the emergency number Sakura cried into the phone that her son wasn't breathing and that he had fallen unconscious. Everything else that happened after that seemed to be a blur as the paramedics came in and rushed him to the children's hospital.

Sakura sat holding Misha in her arms rocking back and fourth trying to calm her down, but nothing she did seemed to work. Waiting for her son to come out of surgery was killing her. She couldn't figure it out he was perfectly healthy this morning and now he was lying down with doctors working on him.

"Miss. Kinomoto," A man wearing scrubs asked as he looked at them.

"Yes." Sakura put Misha down and stood up waiting for the man to tell her that Kyo was fine and that he just had an allergic reaction.

"He's fine, but we ran some test on him to try and see what caused this attack, I'm sorry." Once those word left his mouth Sakura didn't register a thing he said, all she knew was that he was sorry, the few word she caught after that made her feel even more helpless .

"Your sons suffering from a weak heart, what I'm trying to say is that his heart isn't growing along with his body and it's close to its breaking point."

"Breaking point, I don't understand what do you mean by breaking point?" Sakura looked at the man hoping for something good to come.

"Your son's heart isn't growing with the rest of his body which is causing a lot of pressure to be placed on his heart, in turn his heart can't support his bodies needs and is starting to, it's starting wear and eventually stop functioning. He'll die."

Sakura felt sick hearing that her baby boy was dying. "What can I do?" looking at the man wishing he would work magic.

"He needs a heart transplant, and soon"

I hope ya'll like this chapter, Thanks for reading and please review I like to hear what people think. Bye…

**REIVEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Heart**

By: Crazy-cherry

Hey everyone! The Next chapter is up and I cant wait to see what you guys think about it! hopefully you enjoy it!

Thank you so much to those that reviewed the last chapter it means a lot to me to get feed back!

_-Chapter 3-_

Five days after the surgery Sakura was able to take Kyo home, but he was to be watched at all times. Misha had been checked for any complications and was found completely healthy and without any heart problems.

Now sitting on her small living room couch she watched the two coloring in their new sketch books that their grandfather Yoji had sent them.

Looking back down at the papers her children's doctor gave her to look at for a good heart surgeon she sighed. Why was it that every time her life was going great someone she loved always wound up hurt. Shaking her head she continued to look at the names all of them didn't seem to be that experienced with heart transplants and also with children. Placing the papers down she moved to the floor to join the two.

Syaoran-

For some reason he couldn't work all day something was bothering him, not only that day but also for the past few days. Nothing he did could get Sakura out of his head he thought that he had moved on and that she was a part of his past now, but with the marriage and everything he couldn't suppress it anymore.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he stood up and walked over to his book shelf and picked up a book and sat on the couch. Flipping it open he looked at the woman in the picture and wished he was with her and that he had tried harder to find her, but it was useless she had dropped off the face of the earth. Besides he shouldn't be thinking like this especially when he was getting married in six months.

Taking one last look at the woman he thought he loved he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf and went back to work.

Walking out of the elevator he made his way to his apartment, glad that he had gotten home earlier than usual.

Inside the apartment-

"Where are my pants at?" a man with silver hair asked as he scanned the room, only to stop and look at the woman slipping out of the bed in nothing. Picking up her sisters husbands pants she tossed them at him smiling seductively. Fixing the bed she placed all the pillows right where their maid put them, picking up her cloths she put them on slowly allowing her hips to move making the man watching her get hard again.

"Eleanor, are you home!" Syaoran asked as he made his way toward his office to place all his papers away.

"Crap he's home early." The guilty party looked at each other before rushing to put their cloths back on. Eleanor rushed out of the room after putting her pale white suit pants and blouse on. On her way out she fixed her hair. Walking into Syaoran's office she smiled at him sweetly and walked over to him before kissing his check.

Syaoran flinched when she did, not because she had frightened him, but because his trip down memory lane the past few days brought back images of Sakura bouncing into his old apartment's small office and kissing him on the check before asking what he wanted for dinner.

Eleanor noticed this and narrowed her eyes at him before ridding it off.

Looking at the door to the office she saw Jason look at her before making his way past the door in a hurry trying not to make any noise.

Eleanor smiled and sat on Syaoran's lap when she saw that he didn't notice anything.

Sakura-

Looking at the doctor sitting before her she couldn't believe her eyes, trying hard to hide the smile on her face as he walked in the room to introduce himself to her as the man that was going to help her son.

"Miss. Kinomoto, how have you been?" Dr. Kudo asked her as he took a seat across from her like the other doctor did. Misha and Kyo were being watched by her father just out side the room and they could hear both of them laughing and occasionally Kyo would cough a little.

Hearing him cough Sakura would turn around hoping she could somehow see through the wall.

"I've been better."

"That's understandable, which makes this harder to tell you." Dr. Kudo looked at her and hoped she would agree to the travel arrangements. Sakura looked at the man hoping that no more bad news would come her way because she didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold in all her fears, and tears that were begging to reach out to someone.

"The news isn't so bad unless you're unwilling to travel, do to the situation Kyo is in, I would feel extremely better if he was to be taken care of by my staff and I because we're far more experienced in pediatrics then the hospital Kyo is currently being treated in." Dr. Kudo looked at and noticed how her shoulders relaxed when he finished.

"I'll go anywhere if it means I get to keep my baby boy." She whispered tightening her grip on the skirt she was wearing.

"I work in Hong Kong, we'd need to take him there, and he'll get the best treatment possible for his situation." Suddenly he could see her stiffen by the mention of the location of his office.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Sakura couldn't believe that she was asking him when they were going to leave to the one place she's been trying to stay away from for five years.

"By the end of the week, we need to get him there while he can still fly also so that his treatment can start as soon as possible." Sighing Sakura stood up and told them to give her a few days to get the tickets and then to get their visas.

Walking out of the doctor's office she held kyo in her arms hoping for the best, and that while they stay in Hong Kong she wouldn't see him.

Four days later-

Looking at the small apartment that she and her children had called home since the day they were born, she noticed for the first time that she had never felt at home here.

Shutting the door after double checking that they hadn't forgotten anything she locked the door and handed the keys to the superintendent of the building. Walking down the stairs carrying both Kyo and Misha that where still fast asleep, smiling down at them she thanked the cab driver for carrying their bags.

Air Port-

Misha stared wide eyed at the building before her, she had never seen ceilings so high before and she could see the plains landing and taking off; she wanted to show Kyo, but her mother had warned her not to wake him. Looking at her brother as he lay sleeping with their mothers jacket on him and with the pillow she also brought, she didn't like seeing him sleep all the time, she wanted her brother to come back and play with her again.

Sinking down on her seat she looked out the window praying that God would bring her brother back to her.

Sakura hadn't known how many times she had looked over to her shoulder to check on Kyo and Misha so she hadn't noticed when the line moved and she was up next until the woman cleared her throat. Handing the attendant their tickets she apologized, when they were checked in she went back to them and sat between Misha and Kyo running her hands through Kyo's hair and holding Misha close to her.

Plane-

Sakura sighed with relief as Kyo fell back asleep; she turned to look at Misha who was staring at her brother.

"What's wrong sweet?" Misha's eyes left Kyo for only a second to look at her mother.

"Is he going to leave us Mama?" Misha whispered touching Kyo's head with her right hand as if in hopes he would somehow be healed.

"That is why were going to Hong Kong, so that he wont leave." Sakura said pulling Misha onto her lap and kissing her forehead, watching the two people that now make up her life she fell asleep.

Syaoran-

Looking at his mother he couldn't believe what she had just told him, frowning he stood up and yanked his hand throw his hair. His black suit suddenly felt too tight, loosening his tie he turned around to face the woman he considered to be one of the most ruthless people he had ever met.

"It's like I said, the wedding will be in four months I think six's is just too far away. Besides you should be excited to have your marriage date moved up." Scowling she stood up without a word with her elegant silk blouse and pants flowed about her legs. She didn't want to admit to herself that her son looked much older than he should for only twenty six.

Syaoran watched her back as she left the room, sighing he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He didn't want his mother to know about his doubts; he had called a man last night to help him find Sakura. Maybe if he saw how happy she was then he would be able to move on, but he prayed to god that she wouldn't be, not after what she had done to him, but deep in his heart he ached for her to ask him to stay with her. Groaning he stood up and walked over to his father's book shelf to find something interesting to flip through until his father got home.

Finding a book he had never heard of off the shelf he began to open it only to find photos in it. Grinning at the thought of his father having a soft side after all he opened the first page to find a picture of him and Sakura.

The grin on his face slipped as he continued to turn pages and found pictures of him and Sakura, but one picture caught his eye before someone graded the book from him and hit him on the head with it. It was of a young boy and girl sitting on his father's lap, but he couldn't figure out who they were so he let it drop for now.

Holding the back of his head he turned to find his father looking at him with a frown on his old face, over the past few years he noticed his father succumb to time, and he felt his heart wrench at the thought that he wouldn't be with him forever.

"How much did you see?" Shocked by his father's question Syaoran frowned wondering if he meant that picture.

"I believe I should be the one upset here, you have pictures of my fiancé and I in your library." He growled

"I believe that Sakura is your ex fiancé don't you?" Syaoran stiffened when his father pointed out his mistake, slowly walking over to the window he looked out it leaning his forehead against it.

"Why, why do you have pictures of her and me?" his father looked at him with a sorrowful face wishing that he could tell him that Sakura was coming back to Hong Kong, but something in him told him that by doing so Kyo and Misha might not be safe. There was no telling what Syaoran would do if he found out the dark secret of the past and no telling just what his fiancée would do either.

"God, looking at those pictures, why?" this time Syaoran looked at his father, Yoji nearly gasped seeing the pain in his sons eyes, biting his tong he simply smiled at him before joining him at the window.

"I guess, I keep them to remind me that you didn't always frown." With that said his father walked over to his desk and placed the photo album inside a drawer and locked it.

"I still smile." Syaoran turned to look at his father hoping for his agreement, but no such agreement came.

Looking back out the window he wondered if he should tell his father what he had done or not. Deciding it would be best he turned around a little so that he could look the man in the eyes.

"I called a detective today." Syaoran waited for his father to show a sign that he was listening and when he did Syaoran continued. "I want to find her, to see if she's moved on, and if she has then everything is okay." Syaoran was surprised to see his father stiffen and then stand up to look at him with eyes that only meant that he was not pleased.

"No." Yoji looked at his son sternly before continuing. "You don't want to see if she's moved on and is happy you want to see her alone and unhappy, but let me worn you that if indeed you find her don't let your anger control you." His father whispered, "Don't let what you see cause you to hurt her, I'm sure her life is hard enough without you coming back, actually I would say you have a much easier life than her." He whispered the last part so softly that Syaoran could barely hear it. Yoji flipped open his planer and looked at the picture of him and his two grandbabies that he had to go pick up in an hour.

Looking at his father he couldn't help, but feel he was keeping something from him, and quiet possibly it had something to do with that picture, he was determined to find out now.

"I have to leave to meet a business client of mine for dinner I'll be home soon." Syaoran took that as a sign to leave the room. Frowning Syaoran walked out into the poorly lit hall and made his way down to the living area so he could speak with his cousin about the seating arrangements.

Syaoran and Meiling went over who was to sit where and over what people would be eating. When Yoji walked into the room wearing a pair of kaki pants and a dark red button up shirt giving Syaoran the feeling that his father didn't have a meeting tonight.

"I'm off I should be back by ten, eleven the latest tell your mother she can reach me on my cell phone and that she shouldn't wait up for me I'll just wake her up when I come in.

When he left the room both of them looked at each other oddly, when the front door closed and they heard a car start Meiling sat back on the love seat she was occupying.

"I have a feeling he's not going out on a business dinner." She mumbled, but was caught off guard when Syaoran scowled.

"He doesn't have a business dinner damn it, if he did I'd know about it, what the hell was I thinking." He looked at Meiling and sighed something he found himself doing a lot lately.

AirPort-

Yoji stood by waiting for Sakura and his grandchildren to exit the plane; he couldn't help but feel guilty about seeing her when Syaoran was still trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Not only did he feel guilty about how Sakura left and then about her coming back, but he couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't have paid off the detective his son hired to find her just a few minutes ago. Maybe it was best he find her maybe then Kyo would have a better chance.

When Sakura appeared in the exit of the gate holding two little bundles in her arms his heavy heart grew. Smiling at her he walked over and took Misha out of her arms, on the way to get their bags he noticed how tired she looked and wondered if she slept at all on the plain.

Sakura felt sick, she couldn't get the feeling to leave her just looking around the airport reminded her of the day she first came to Hong Kong and the day she left, broken and lost. She found it funny that she came here feeling the same way she felt when she left. The only difference was that she left carrying something that connected her to this place.

Finding their bags Yoji drove them to a small apartment where she and her children were to live until Kyo was better. Yoji had tried to get her to allow him to pay for the apartment and for Kyo's hospital bills, but Sakura turned him down. Now walking up to the apartment she wished she had at least let him help her out a little, she felt so over whelmed with everything.

Walking up the stairs holding Misha he noticed that Sakura looked exactly the same the only thing that was different about her was the fact that her hair was longer and she was a much stronger woman, but then again she had to be just to be able to smile everyday even when Kyo's not around.

Putting the key into the lock and turning it, the wood door opened to a small one room apartment with a small kitchen and bathroom. Yoji bit his tong trying not to object to the place. After all it was in a good neighborhood and in a close proximity of the hospital and his home.

Placing Misha next to Kyo on the full bed that he had bought for them which Sakura was upset with but eventually agreed it was okay. Once putting them down he finally decided he couldn't handle the silence anymore. Walking over to the couch that had arrived yesterday he sat down next to her. Looking her over he saw that the white t-shirt was wrinkled and her jeans had small juice stains on them, and her hair was up in a messy bun. He couldn't help but smile, she had to be one of the strongest women he had ever met, and she had to be to have put up with his son and his wife. Shaking his head he sighed wondering when fate would bring Sakura and his son back together.

"Misha starts her schooling in two days, and Kyo will have his schooling to." Yoji had fought on that one two, saying that they needed schooling in Chinese and that a small beginner school would be perfect for them.

Sakura looked over at him and smiled a little before standing up and going into a box that said fragile on it. Pulling out two cups she filled them with water and placed them both in the microwave on the small off white counter. Pulling out two tea bags she turned around and faced Yoji looking him square in the eye, "I do appreciate you paying for them to be going to that day care but I don't want you to think that you need to pay for everything. I had an interview with someone back in England and I have a job as a long term substitute teacher at a really nice privet school so I am making money contrary to what you want to think."

Sitting on the couch still Yoji shook his head, "I know you have money, but it's not enough to pay for everything. Kyo's hospital bills are out ragas and your barley paying the minimum. Sakura you cant do this on your own!" Yoji seemed to growl at her before looking at his watch and noticing it was almost midnight. Sakura pulled the cups out of the microwave and placed a tea bag in both handing him one of the cups, "Take it with you, you need something to keep you awake on your way home." Nodding at her he took the cup and headed out the door. Saying good bye Sakura took her cup and sat it down on the counter.

Looking through the last to boxes she had of her own she found some sheets and placed them on the couch. Picking her cup back up she walked into the room her two angles were sleeping in and watched them. Touching Kyo's hair she couldn't help but yearn for Syaoran to be standing here holding her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. But he wasn't here he was tucked away in bed holding a woman that claimed to love him more then her.

Holding back her sob she walked back into the living room and placed the cup down on the floor. Turning the light off she pulled the sheets up over her and fell asleep thinking of the man she loved and lost.

Syaoran-

He couldn't believe it his father still wasn't home and it was well past midnight now, and he wasn't answering his phone. Meiling looked bored sitting on the couch as she flipped through a magazine blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

Hearing a car pull up she sighed in relief thinking that she was free to go only to hear Syaoran tell her to sit back down. When Yoji walked into the room he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, walking over to the whisky tray he poured himself a glass and drank it all down in two gulps. Placing the cup down he turned around to find a seething Syaoran and a Meiling that looked more peeved at Syaoran then him.

Yoji's tired brown eyes looked at his son then his niece already guessing what they wanted to talk to him about. "I'm sorry the meeting had gone longer then I thought it would." Rubbing his temples, he sighed and sat down on the cushioned dark oak red chair in the corner lying back he watched his son glare at him.

" Funny how you didn't have any such meeting planed at all, I checked all of your calendars, so don't say it was a last minute thing, where were you?" his voice was above a small whisper which sent chills up Meiling's spin and made Yoji frown.

"I don't take orders from you, and I certainly don't answer to you, so please tell me why you believe I do." Staring at his son the same why he had stared at him.

"Father, do you have any idea what mother is going to do to you when she finds out about your secret rendezvous at night?" Syaoran became even more furious when his father began to laugh, he couldn't believe the man was laughing about something so serious.

"What's so funny about it?" Meiling asked as her curiosity began to take over, she knew her uncle would never cheat, but now that she thought about it, it was a bit odd for him to just jump up and say he had a meeting, most of the time when he left suddenly he always told them where he was and where he was staying.

"What's so funny is that the two of you actually think I would risk losing my wife whom I do love, but I don't agree with on everything for a small night of fun. Though I must say I didn't have fun tonight I actually had and very hard a tiring night helping a friend of mine move into a new home." For the first time in Syaoran's life he felt sick seeing the look in his fathers eyes, he looked helpless and so lost something Syaoran had hoped never to see present in his father, but standing there in front of him today he saw it he saw for the first time in his life that his father had a weakness, but what…

Sakura-

Walking into the hospital was always the worst thing in Sakura's book, and especially a hospital in Hong Kong. Holding Kyo and Misha's hand she walked up to the front desk to tell the lady she had an appointment with a Dr. Kudo.

When she was told she had to wait all she did was nod causing some of her hair that was up in a messy bun to fall. Walking over to the waiting area Sakura picked Kyo up and sat as far as possible from all the other people waiting to be looked at. Tugging at Kyo's white t-shirt to make him more presentable she noticed that on her dark blue sun dress was a tea stain sighing she buttoned her white sweater and tried to make it go a little longer because it only covered half the spot that was a little above her bellybutton.

"Mamma, how long we here for?" Misha asked as she looked at all the odd people staring at them, and inching closer to her mother who had just placed her arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"Hopefully not much longer, I don't want Kyo or you to get sick." Looking back at the front desk she saw Dr. Kudo smiling at her and waving her to him. Standing up she picked Misha up as well which was a bit much for her to carry, but she had gotten used to it.

"Hello Miss. Kinomoto I hope your flight went well and that you found your apartment okay." Sakura couldn't help, but smile at the man as he made small chat with her and the kids on the way to his office. Noticing all the rooms she passed had children in it she was surprised when she was lead into a room where Kyo was to stay on the fourth floor.

"What do you mean Kyo has to stay in the hospital now, I was told he was okay enough to stay home with me and Misha." Sakura looked at Dr. Kudo hoping for some answers.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk Misha or you getting Kyo sick… I think we should talk out here." Dr. Kudo opened the door to the room they were standing in; Sakura looked at both Misha and Kyo sitting on the bed playing some game they made up.

Misha watched her mother leave the room with the man she met back home, looking back at her brother she smiled at him. "Kyo you're going to be with me always right?" Misha pleaded with her older brother by 2 minutes. Kyo grind at her the very grin their mother always said reminded her of him who ever him was.

"Yeah Misha why do keep asking me that?" Kyo asked, but didn't seem to mind or even be bothered with the question.

"Because you never pinky promise you just say yeah, like mommy does when she says we can stay up late which we never get to so…" By now Misha was watching her mother and the Doctor talk out side the room, and Kyo simply stared out the window at her to.

Both brother and sister sat watching their mother come to tears as the doctor spoke again, and then she collapsed to the floor.

Their pinkies hocked and then their hands clasped to gather wishing that they could go back to the way things were before.

"I'm scared Misha."

"Me to."

Syaoran-

Walking into his office that day was harder than he thought it would be, the man he called to look for Sakura had called him earlier that morning and told him that she was in Hong Kong, and when he asked where the man told him he didn't know, that it would take a few more days to find her.

"Mr. Li you have two messages on your desk a meeting at ten and lunch at one with the VP of Dishcans about the ports opening in Scotland and Florida. Also your father called he wants you to call after your first meeting today I was told to give it to you personally, Also your coffees on your desk."

"Thank you Mr. Saionji." With that Syaoran walked into his office alone and went straight to work.

At lunch he couldn't help, but feel a little anxious; he kept his eyes to the door and hopped that just maybe she would walk through them hanging on some guys arm or better alone.

Coming back to reality when the man he was having the meeting with about something he and his father had already decided about a week ago when the meeting was first set up. Niether he or his father thought that the ports would be good investments. Taking a drink from his wine glass he looked back once more when the door opened, then standing up he shook the mans hand and said he would talk it over with his executives and get back to him by the end of the week.

When the man walked out of the small café restaurant Syaoran sat back down and finished off of the rest of his wine before standing up and nodding at the manager before leaving.

Yoji-

He couldn't believe what Sakura had told him over the phone when he was at lunch the news came completely unwanted Kyo was to stay in the hospital until he was completely better. To know that his sole heir to his company and his beloved grandbaby was so ill he couldn't even leave the hospital, but something wasn't right Sakura seemed to be holding back something though.

Walking now up to the front of the hospital he planed to spend the rest of the day with Misha and Kyo. Sakura didn't seem angry at all with him coming and to be exact she seemed grateful for him coming. At the end of the day when guest hours were over he walked Sakura and Misha out of the Hospital and then somewhere to eat.

Arriving at a nice family restaurant they all got out of the car and went inside to eat, when they sat down Sakura realized she had forgotten her purse in the car Yoji gave her the keys and she went out to get it.

Syaoran-

Stopping at a red light he looked across the street and saw a car that looked like his fathers car, but deciding it wasn't because his father was supposed to be at home right now with the rest of his family for their once a week family dinner.

When he looked back at the car his heart stopped a woman was standing next to it and trying to unlock it when she did she bent over picked up something before getting out, shutting the door, and locking it.

When she stud up fully and looked across the street Syaoran saw her fully and nearly had a heart attach there standing across the street from him was the woman he dreamed of every night for the past five years, and the woman he wished he chased.

Sakura-

She panicked she didn't know what to do, instead of stay out there and letting him come to her she looked back at Yoji's car before turning around and walking back into the restaurant and sitting down hoping he wouldn't come looking for her.

Though she couldn't help the pain she felt that night tucking Misha in to bed because he hadn't come into the restaurant to find her, and for the first time she knew that he had done what she couldn't ever do, forget the love they had together…..

That's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it, and enjoyed that last scene, and don't worry I have more suppresses for you yet…. ByE!

**Review please its hard to make my story better if I don't get feed back, bad or good! Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Change of Heart **

By: Crazy-cherry

Hey everyone here's the next chapter, I know your going to like it, because a lot of you have been asking about Sakura and Syaoran… that's all I'll give you.

Also, I would like to say that I'm really sorry for anything I miss spell or even write the wrong word for like to and too… heheh I had someone tell me about that, I'm really sorry, I know the diffs between them its just that when I start typing I really start typing and I don't even look at what I'm writing. So I'm truly sorry about that I'll try to catch myself better…

Welps here's the next chapter!

_-Chapter 4-_

Waking up was harder to do now; the first week they lived there she was so busy putting things away, and settling in that she didn't have time to let herself think. The second week she was visiting banks trying to set up loan accounts for her to help pay off some of her bills, the hospital loans were the hardest for her to get , but in the end she received the loan. The third week of their stay in Hong Kong Sakura began to slow down and let things happen, she started her long term subbing at one of Hong Kong's most prestigious schools for children St. Mathews.

Misha started her schooling up as well and began to learn how to speak the language, when she and Misha went to visit Kyo at the end of their day he was mostly sleeping. Sakura didn't know what do anymore, she pushed down the pain she felt in her heart once again and was living as if Syaoran and she never happened.

However she couldn't fight the tears she shed at night when the world seemed to be sleeping. Misha began to stay quiet most of the time which scared Sakura more than she thought it would.

Now packing up her bags to leave for home Sakura looked to the little girl sitting at her desk swinging her feet and drawing a picture of a flower. Smiling at the little girl with black hair and burgundy eyes, she was glade that her mother was late because Misha seemed to take a liking to the little girl that was only two years older than her.

"Nonie, oh sweetie I'm so sorry I'm late I got held up at work." Smiling at her little girl she noticed the other one sitting next to her.

"Mommy," Smiling Nonie stood up and ran to her mother and grabbed her hand spinning her around to face the front of the class with a dark green chalk board going across the entire wall, and that's when she saw a woman sitting down in a chair looking at her through a pair of small reading glasses smiling.

"You must be Nonie's teacher, I'm Meiling Kalvert her mother, it's nice to meet you." Meiling bowed as was custom and so did Sakura as she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, it's nice to finally meet you."

Meiling tried hard not to ask if she new her from somewhere, she couldn't shake the feeling that they've met or at least saw each other once or twice. Sakura looked at Misha that was now walking up to the front of the class with her picture at hand as well as her school bag.

"Mommy, lookie I drew you, me Kyo, and Gampa!" Smiling as she bounced up to her mother with her dark brown curls bouncing around her, and her shoes making a clicking on the floor, she came to a stop when she reached her mother and handed her the picture.

Sakura smiled at her before looking at it, she nearly killed over seeing a man in the picture that had characteristics of Syaoran.

"Sweetie who's this?" Pointing at the man Misha smiled, and answered.

"Its Kyo-Kyo."

"Who's that?"

"He's a daddy, at school today I was asked what my daddy's name was and I told them I don't know what a daddy is and the lady laughed and said it was the man that helped take care of me with you."

"So I said it was Kyo-Kyo because you always say Kyo looks just like **_Him_**, and so him and daddy are kinda the same thing, right?" Misha smiled at the end of her explanation, and waited for her mother to answer her question.

Sakura looked up at Meiling and mouthed a sorry before she tapped Misha on the head and said, "In some cases like this one yes."

"But why'd you draw him like that, why didn't you give him green eyes like Kyo?"

"Because Kyo said him was the man in that picture thing you don't like us to look at." Misha smiled innocently at her mother.

Meiling stood there looking at the woman with a frown, wondering what that was all about. She was under the impression that all children knew what a mother and father were.

"Nonie why don't you and… Misha go out and color in the hall I need to speak to Miss. Kinomoto." Nonie nodded and Misha waited for her mother to nod and when she did she ran after Nonie.

"How's Nonie doing in her class work?" Sitting down at a desk Meiling looked at the woman in wonder.

"She's doing amazingly well, she is in competition for the head of the class with another young girl and boy. She also seems to be doing very well on her test, showing good study skills." Sakura smiled at Meiling waiting for her to bring the topic of Misha and her up, but decided against it and brought it up herself.

"Misha's only four years old and perfectly happy or at least she was until just recently, but that's beside the point now isn't it." Sakura looked to the door and could hear her daughters laugh coming in through the crakes and was thankful to have heard it.

Meiling looked at the woman sitting on the desk and felt sorrow fill her, looking at the woman reminded her of Syaoran when the woman he was to marry lost their child and left him.

"I raise her and Kyo alone, I don't know or care where their father is, but he was a good man to me, and I do mention him sometimes. I never say his name I fear that one of them will get hurt by him like I did. I've never called him their daddy. That's probably why she asked me that." By now Sakura had grown teary eyed, but with one deep breath the tears disappeared like so many other times.

Meiling looked at her and wondered just what her life would be like if she ever were to raise Nonie alone, and she couldn't. "If you ever need someone to talk to you can always call me, I haven't got many female friends I kinda scare them away." Meiling tried to bring humor into the conversation, but the sad thing was that the last part was mostly true.

Sakura smiled at her and nodded her head, picking up her things she put them in her school bag and walked out of the room with Meiling and locked the door.

"Mommy, can Misha and her Mom go to dinner with us?" Nonie looked at her mother pleadingly, Meiling grind and said only if it was okay with Sakura. Sakura tried not to laugh as to sets of eyes turned her way and then a third pair, sighing she said yes.

Walking behind the girls Meiling and Sakura had a small conversation about themselves. Reaching the front of the school Meiling walked to her car, and turned to tell Sakura where to meet them, only to find that she didn't have a car. Mentally slapping herself for forgetting that they might not have many things her family has.

"Your not going to stand there all night, come on!" Turning around when she saw Sakura and Misha walk over to the car. Misha got in the back with Nonie and Sakura in the front.

Eleanor-

Standing in her sister's home that was a little out side of Hong Kong she looked out side one of the guest room windows. Jason was currently nibbling on her neck and his hands else where.

"We have to find a place to go and soon, my sister won't be out of the country much longer." Eleanor moaned.

"I… Have a place… out in the … the country a… little further, but Nancy never goes there… allergies."

"Sounds nice."

Neither of them heard the car pull up or the front door opening, but they both heard Jason's name being called out.

Sighing both went to put their cloths on, Jason walked out of the room first to find the woman he was now married to, all because he drank to much one night.

Entering the family room his wife was sitting down on the couch and his oldest son Koryu who was 6 and his most recent child a young girl named Yoko who was six months old. He sighed, if it wasn't for his children he would have left his wife a long time ago for her sister, Eleanor who he had been dating privately for almost a year when he made the mistake of sleeping with her sister one drunken night.

"How was your trip I wasn't expecting you for another two days?"

"Mom got a weird feeling and said she wanted to go home, so here we are."

"Oh, really." He grinned at his wife, wishing that she would have at least called to say she was coming home so he could make sure not to be here.

"Where's my sister?" Nancy's icy voice told him that something was wrong and when Eleanor walked in with a smile to great her and all Nancy did was walk up to her and slap her, he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Koryu why don't you go up to your room please, and ask Bridget to watch Yoko for me." Koryu walked out of the room holding Yoko as best he could and when he passed his Aunt he stuck his tongue out at her, and all she did was raise her chin to him.

"Now Nancy what was that for, you didn't need to hit your sister just or simply stopping by." Jason tried to sooth his seething wife.

"Really, did she just stop to get fucked or was she just being polite when she let you take her!" Nancy screamed making the whole house hold wince.

"Now what are you talking about?" Eleanor said trying to keep her anger under control, she wanted nothing more than to beat her sister silly for touching her face.

"Mothers on her way here right now I called her before I got home."

Eleanor smiled at this she knew her mother would never allow anyone or thing to come in between getting into the Li family, even a little infidelity.

Sitting down Nancy waited for her mother to come, knowing that it wasn't best to talk to her sister right now because she just might kill her for doing this to her family.

Syaoran-

He had waited an hour for Eleanor and was tired of waiting, he stood up and paid for the drink he ordered and left. Frowning he called her for the eighth time in hopes that she would answer the phone so he wouldn't have to wait up for the woman he was really starting to wonder about.

Looking at his Lexis i300 in front of him sighing he shook his head and pushed his keys back into his pocket and walked down the street to the park.

Sakura-

She was tired after that dinner and at the moment wanted to get away from everything when she and Misha entered the hospital. Yoji had been there for over and hour now waiting for them. Misha was supposed to stay the night with her grandfather at one of his smaller estates out side of Hong Kong for the weekend to help her relax.

Dr. Kudo had also noticed that she wasn't as bubbly as she was when he first met her and Kyo. He had asked Sakura about it and she told him everything she could, that Misha missed her brother and was worried sick about him, and was creating anxiety over the fact that they might loss him.

"Mama, you're here!" Kyo called as loud as he could, the treatments he was having during the day when Sakura couldn't see him was really taking its toll on him, Sakura could see it in his eyes and by how pale his skin had gotten.

"I'm sorry I was late, How are you feeling darling?" Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and picked him up careful of the monitors on him. Holding him to her praying to God to let her baby live, and to get the heart.

"My chest hurts, Mama when can I go home, I don't like it here." Kyo looked up to his mother his eyes full of hope. Sakura looking down at her son and could also feel the eyes of her daughter on her.

"Not for a while darling." Patting his head, her voice took on a distant tone, wishing she wasn't so formal with him, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. Putting her chin on top of his head she just held him, rocking back and forth, humming a lullaby to him.

Misha watched her mother holding Kyo with no trace of any feeling at all in her eyes, and Yoji began to fear that soon his little grandbaby would fall into a world were emotions were a sign of weakness, just like his son was in now, and the one Sakura was in, and Sakura hid it better than most, and to Yoji that was far worse than letting people know that you were an empty shell.

Sighing he looked at the clock then to Misha it was time for them to go, he still needed to get out of the night traffic before he could start fully on his way.

Sakura had said her good byes to Misha and Yoji, and was now sitting holding Kyo, brushing her hand lightly over his hair. When one of the nurses told her that visiting hours were over, nodding her head lying Kyo back down and kissing him goodbye she picked up her things and headed to the door.

Walking out of the hospital Sakura drew her sweater closer to her body, her coal gray knee length skirt fluttered in the wind as she walked mindlessly down the street in hopes of clearing her mind.

Tightening her hold on herself she walked down the street feeling the cool breeze flow by her, memories of the times she and Syaoran would walk the streets before sunset like this and wind up at the park. Holding back a sod she couldn't help but wonder if the woman that made Syaoran happy then was still making him happy.

No matter how many times she told herself that leaving was the best case scenario she still felt as if she had done the wrong thing. Now however she was more sure of it then ever, because of her choice to let Syaoran be happy she was losing her baby in a losing battle. Squeezing her arms around herself harder she hoped to fight the tears that were fighting to come out.

Finally, she let them fall down her face the news the doctor had given her the first day Kyo was admitted to the hospital rang in her head. Everything that the man had said seemed to drain the life out of her.

She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see were her feet had lead her. Chocking she looked out over the ocean the same one were she last saw Syaoran, the one were she had ran away all because she couldn't make him love her the way he loved the other woman, the other woman that seemed to love him just as much.

She couldn't breathe now, leaning forward onto the railing she grasped it as hard as she could before slowly falling to the ground where she hugged herself to it and looked out over the view wishing she could fly away, away from everything, to just forget.

Moaning at her horrid thoughts of wishing to be gone from this place, she had tried so hard to erase her memory of his face and of the pain she felt, however she was ashamed of herself for letting those thoughts come to her. Thoughts of death seemed to be easy when everyone around you seemed to be leaving you.

Sakura looked up at the sun set, and cursed herself; she cursed herself for being a horrible mother, for wishing for death when she still had two children to raise, to look after, even though one would soon be leaving her. Crying out in pain she buried her head in her knees as she curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth, her tears coming down now uncontrolled.

Eleanor-

She sat and smirked as her mother argued with her little sister Nancy to keep her mouth shut.

Nancy looked over to her sister with eye's that looked so betrayed, Eleanor only shrugged her shoulders and turned to grin out the window. Her mother had done exactly like she thought she would.

Their mother had warned her to keep her mouth shut because for years she had been trying to get into the Li family. Their business was old and still going as hard as it had back when the small porting firm had opened.

Nancy looked disgusted at her mother and for the first time in her life felt like she was worth nothing, looking at Jason she couldn't believe he wasn't trying to stop this, but then why would he, when he never really cared about her at all, and it took all her will not to cry out in pain of the loss she felt, of the loss of love she once thought she had.

Though most of her pity wasn't on her it was on the Li's and the young man that was to marry her older sister, a woman who had no respect for him other than his check book.

"Nancy do you understands what I'm telling you?" Came a regal voice in the back of her mind. Looking over to the old woman sitting on the love seat across from her in a dark blue skirt suit that she used to be proud to call her mother, she shook her head to clear it.

"Perfectly," The people in the room looked at her strange before Eleanor gave a squeal of victory missing her little sisters grin. "Under, one condition," Eleanor fell silent and looked at her sister, everyone in the room looked at her and she waited, wanting nothing more than to squeeze them tight,

"I want a divorce and I'm going to have full custody of my children, and I will be putting down that you were disloyal to our marriage though I will not put in with whom." Eleanor looked at her sister and didn't like the way she was looking at her.

"Also, if I ever find out that the two of you ever come together again I'll personally make sure your life's crumble right out from under you." Whispering the last part to everyone she stood up slowly and patted her loss slacks.

"Your out of your mind, their my children!" Jason shouted out also standing, he couldn't believe that she would do something like this to him, he looked back at Eleanor who seemed to be just pissed, but other than that she didn't seem to care, their mother stood up from her chair and nodded her head.

"You can't be agreeing to this, their my children too!"

"Yes and you shouldn't have been sleeping with my sister!" With that Nancy walked out of the room and headed up the stairs to get her children and their bags packed, they would be leaving tonight.

Syaoran-

He ran as fast as he could to the source of the scream hoping that nothing had happened, it had sounded like a women and he was afraid that something horrible had just taken place.

Coming to the line of sidewalk that was next to the ocean he ran along it until he came to a stop looking at a young woman curled up in a ball crying. Slowly, he made his way to her and bent down ready to ask if she was okay when she jumped back at the feel of his hand on her shoulder.

Syaoran nearly died when he saw who it was that was looking up at him, his pulse was racing, and he touched her face in hopes that it wasn't a dream, and when he felt the hot tears slid along his fingers and over them he knew she was really here in front of him.

"Sakura…" Her name sounded so sweet when it left his lips he had to say it again,

"Sakura…"

"No, God no… "Was all she had gotten out before passing out in his arms,

Later-

He couldn't help, but feel his heart fall to pieces by the way she had seemed to be pleading with him. He didn't feel as if she was pleading for him to leave, better yet it seemed as if she was begging with him for something else.

Sitting at his desk he looked through some of his files, sighing he realized his pulse was jumping to fast for him. When he looked up he knew why, she was standing there in his doorway looking at him, her face was devoid of any feeling much like his own.

"You need to eat something, I'll go make something I'm a bit hungry myself." Walking past her he could smell her, she smelt the same, just like the last time he saw her, honey, and he was damn near sure that she still tasted like it to.

Walking behind him Sakura's mind was screaming at her to run, she didn't know what to do, the last thing she remembered was him holding her and then nothing everything was blank. Holding down an other whimper as she began to remember what happened before that. Syaoran heard her and turned around only to see her sway a little ignoring the impulse to just leave her to fall he went to her and held her up.

He didn't know why, but he felt disappointment when she stiffened, leading her to the kitchen he helped her sit down and went to work making them both something to eat.

"I don't really know what you like so I hope sticky rice and some vegetables are alright." Looking at her he saw the bags under her eyes, anger he didn't know he had built up in him seeing her look so wrecked.

"I could've made you happy." His tone came out sharper than he thought it would, but what did he care he knew he was telling the truth and she's the one that left him not the other way around.

"But I couldn't make you." Whispered Sakura as she looked down at the table before pushing her self up, "I couldn't make you." Hugging herself again she slowly backed away from him and the kitchen, and made her way out of the apartment leaving Syaoran alone again leaning on the counter for support. He let his head hang low as he tried to put himself back together.

He stiffened suddenly when he heard the door shut softly, he looked over his shoulder to an empty apartment, but then what had he expected for her to stay and beg for him to take her back, no she would never do that she was to strong and proud a person to do something like that.

Dread soon washed over him as he ran for the door, entering into the main hall he saw the elevator door closing, and by the time he reached it the door had already closed with her in it.

Pushing his hair out of his face he looked around and found the fire escape, running for it, but when he got there he stopped. He had seen the pain in her eye's the way she looked at him made his heart lurch from pain. She looked different, like she wasn't his anymore liked she lived for someone else, and she looked so much weaker, and it pained him, so he decided not to go after her to just let her go.

Hitting the wall with his fist he looked back to the elevator and watched as it stopped on the bottom level.

He had wanted to hurt her, to make her feel pain, and that's why he had wanted to find her to tell her that he had found another. Looking at her though he could see that her life was just like his empty, and alone.

Kyo-

Sitting on his bed he played a game with his doctor, he didn't know what it was called, but everyday that he played it he seemed to be able to understand what the nurses were saying better.

Writing down what the picture was on the card he moved to the next one in hopes that he would be able to beat Dr. Kudo.

"Finished!" Kyo yelped in surprise when he finished the last card,

"Well I see you've beaten me this time, how about you say them back to me before I leave."

Sakura stood in the doorway watching them with a smile on her face, her son looked so alive so happy, but she knew better she knew that he was hurting and that everyday that passed and the amount of therapy he had to take grew, that his hopes were dying. She swore to her self that she wouldn't ever let her hope's up, she would always believe that her son would make it out of this.

She watched as Dr. Kudo helped him to lay back down which had some how in the past few day's turned into a struggle for him. Walking into the room just as Dr. Kudo was giving Kyo his nightly shot to help him sleep.

Placing her hand over Kyo's she squeezed it to let him know she was here. Taking a seat next to his bed she held his hand, wishing she could be the one in that bed and not him. She didn't need to see anything else in life, but Kyo did and that's what killed her the most.

"I'm sorry I can't save you, I'm so sorry." Laying her head down on the bed she held his hand and soon let sleep claim her.

Yoji stood by the door holding a sleeping Misha, he couldn't help, but feel that this all could have been prevented if only his damned wife hadn't gotten in the way of things, but he had to take some of the blame because he knew his wife would never tell his son what she had done.

abcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabcabc

That's it for this chapter I hope you like it!

Please Review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Change of Heart **

By: Crazy-cherry

Hey Everyone, here's the next chapter to Change of Heart I hope thatyou like it!

I have something to say that a certain reviewer brought to my attention I would like to state for most writers on that has a plain text note pad with a (hint) read star thingy next to it meaning that it's basic support; writing styles will not be preserved.

Therefore the way I write my story doesn't come out the same on where I have indentation for paragraphs there are none on try as I may I don't know how to fix that so I'm really sorry if that bothers some of you if you know how to fix that please tell me I'd really appreciate that.

Now here's the story…

_-Chapter 5-_

Three months passed, and with each month Kyo seemed to sleep more and more, and with the past week he seemed to be asleep almost always, and when he was awake he could barley lift his head, or speak.

Misha sat next to him reading one of the books her mother bought for her about a little bird trying to find its mother, and it had soon become one of her favorites. It was called "Are You My Mother?" by a famous writer named Dr. Sues.

Her mother had explained that a father was exactly like a mother, and that was enough for her to want one, and she knew just were to get one to, and he was called Shuichiro Kudo.

When she finished the book she closed it and looked up at Kyo that had tubes running into his mouth and nose that her mother said helped him to breath. "Did you like it? I like it, it's one of my favorites." Smiling slightly at her brother, turning her head to look out the window of the hospital all she saw was a blue horizon that wasn't anywhere as nice as the one she had back at her real home.

"Why such a long face, hmm?"

Misha jolted upright in her seat at the sound of Dr. Kudo walking into the room with her mother that looked as though she had just cried.

"I don't have a long face, because if I did it would be touching the floor right Mama?" Misha looked at her mother with a small grin on her face, the only time she ever showed any kind of emotion was around Kyo.

"Right" Whispered Sakura as she smiled at her daughter,

With a plan in motion to get what all her class mates and her friend Nonie had, a father, Misha popped out of the seat next to her brother and walked over to her mother.

"You're not going to give me a hard time about leaving today?" Asked Sakura, surprised because every time they had to leave Misha would cry herself into hysterics.

"I wanted to go to the market with you today,"

"Really, I thought you hated it there, with all the crowding people and the stuffiness." Sakura had a perplexed look on her face, but soon washed it away with a bright smile.

"Alright, I was going to call your Grandpa and see if he wanted to sit here with you and Kyo, but if you want to go then sure, let's head out then." Holding Misha's hand they walked out of the room and into the hallway where Misha stopped and looked back at Dr. Kudo.

"Misha?" Sakura looked down at her daughter that was looking back at Dr. Kudo who was filling something out on a clipboard. Her dark brown curls swished on her head as she turned around and marched over to him, her white shorts and Pink sweater went stiff as she stands erect in front of him.

"Yes, Misha." He smiled down at the little girl waiting for her to ask him what ever it is she wanted to know.

"Can you come with us?" Putting on her best pleading look she stared at Dr. Kudo who laughed, "Please, Mama can cook you dinner after words, right Mama?" Misha looked back at her mother showing her that it wasn't a suggestion more of a command Sakura tried to hold back a horrified giggle.

Dr. Kudo looked up at Sakura and smiled before shaking his head no, "I'm sorry Misha, but I don't get off for another hour, and I'm sure your mother doesn't want another mouth to feed." Misha looked at him crestfallen.

"Mama, you don't mind do you, and we can spend another hour with Kyo, please?" clasping her hands together, with her lip out in a pout; Sakura couldn't help, but to laugh and say yes because Misha obviously wanted him to come though she couldn't figure out why.

"If he wouldn't mind," Smiling at Misha, Sakura looked up at Dr. Kudo who seemed to find the moment very funny, and had a huge grin one his face.

"I'd be honored to go grocery shopping, and have dinner with the two of you; I actually need to pick a few things up as well. My shift doesn't end for another hour I'm afraid."

"We'll wait." Sakura took Misha's hand and walked back into the sterol hospital room and sat in the same chair Misha had.

Syaoran-

Walking up the steps of his cousin's house to knock on the door with his fiancée walking impatiently next to him, he couldn't help, but feel like the evening just died when she said she wanted to come as well. Knocking on the door he waited for the all to familiar sound of Nonie and her newest friend to come screaming down the hall to great him, he had to hold back his laugh when he felt his fiancée stiffen next to him thinking the same thing.

When the sound didn't come and Meiling opened the door to let him in he sighed with some relief knowing that it wasn't going to be another hectic night like the last one. Seeing Meiling dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose blouse he cringed, because that meant only one thing, the market.

"Meiling, I wish you would have told me if you were going to the market so that I could have come later instead of wait for you to come back and cook what ever monstrosity you have planed next." Walking into the foyer he slipped out of his suit jacket and hung it up in the small coat closet, and then doing the same with Eleanor's.

"And where's the brat and her little crony at I don't hear them screaming anywhere." Eleanor grinned at that, she disliked the brats just as much as he did, or so she thought.

"Misha's not here today her mother and her went to go visit a sick family member and put your jackets back on your going with us to the market, and Eleanor I know you don't like work so you can just leave back to Syaoran's apartment." Smiling Meiling looked at both of them and took their jackets out and handed them to them. "Or if for once in your life would you like to be a descent person or at least as close to one as you can possibly be and help with the shopping?" With that Syaoran put is jacket back on and gave a look to both Meiling and Eleanor telling them to back off. Eleanor glared at Meiling before slipping her jacket on.

"Why Meiling, I would just love to come along." Meiling's eye twitched when Eleanor said that, and it caused her to grin even more.

Sakura-

Sakura held onto Misha's hand as she made her way down the small street market with Shuichiro Kudo's hand pressed lightly against the nap of her back. She couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Mama, can we get some grapes too?"

"hmm, oh um yes." Smiling over at Misha she shook her head to gain back her lost thoughts and began to look through some grapes. Finding a good set of grapes she bagged them and paid for them, Sakura walked over to another vender and started to purchases rice and a loaf of wheat bread.

Shuichiro walked along other venders looking for cantaloupe which seemed to be scarce in the small crowded street with sweaty people and families with their children. The food here was a bit better than the food he bought from the corner market down the street from his house.

Pausing to look at some of the scallops on a large wooden table covered in different sea food, he looked up after buying a dozen long scallops and saw Sakura laughing at something Misha apparently said, and found him self grinning as he watched them.

He didn't know what it was that made him drawn to her, but there was just something about Sakura Kinomoto that made him want her. Clearing his throat, he couldn't help the faint blush that made its way to his cheeks.

Walking over to them was harder than he thought it would be with the crowed pushing him, but by the time e reached them Sakura looked pale and Misha was jumping up and down waving at someone. Looking in the direction Misha was waving he saw a little girl waving back towards Misha and Sakura; she was being carried by a man with a woman smiling next to him.

"Nonie," Sang Misha as the little girl and her parents neared them, Sakura didn't seem to be looking at them, and Shuichiro couldn't see who it was there was just too many people around them to pinpoint who it was.

"Hello," Shuichiro extended his hand to the man before him, as he introduces himself, "I'm Shuichiro Kudo." The man had a firm shack and as he introduced himself Shuichiro looked over the other mans shoulder at a couple coming their way.

"I'm Cole Kalvert, this is my wife Meiling Kalvert and our daughter Nonie." Smiling Cole looked at Misha, "The monster came with us here you might want to hide." Smiling when Misha jerked back and ran behind her mother, Sakura gained back her lost thoughts and pressed Misha to her as Misha hid behind her.

"What Monster?" asked Sakura a bit confused about the conversation happening around her.

"My cousin, Misha bumped into him and spilt some water on his pants, he freaked out of course, and now the girls call him Monster or for Nonie Uncle Monster. It's quit cute actually."

"Mama, I didn't mean to spill it on him I swear." Misha clung to her mothers pants speaking in her native language. Causing Nonie to look perplexed, Meiling and everyone else seemed a bit surprised by the fact she didn't speak in Chinese, they all knew of courses that she spoke another language but she never said a word of it in front of them even if she didn't know how to phrase a word in Chinese she would try and figure it out.

"It's all right, did you apologize to him." Forgetting that everyone is looking at them and that couple that she had been staring at was now standing right next to them Sakura spoke to her daughter just the same in Old English.

"Yes I did and he was still mad at me Mama." Misha looked back at everyone, and saw that the man her and her mother were talking about was looking at them, mostly at her mother. Pulling on her mother's gray slacks which since Kyo's illness have grown to big for her and Sakura found herself pulling them up just a little.

"Sakura I would like to introduce you to the monster," Meiling grind when Sakura looked up but it fell from her face the moment she saw the look on her friends face, "His name is Li Xiao Lang, and my gosh are you okay you look white as a ghost."

Shuichiro noticed it to and started to push her toward the exit of the crowded market, Sakura leaned into him for fear that she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. Misha gripped Shuichiro's hand as he pressed through the crowed. Meiling and the rest of them followed.

Syaoran couldn't help the rage that grew in him as he watched the man hold Sakura up and she seemed perfectly fine with him touching her, and then to add to it she has a daughter. Swallowing the vile taste in his mouth he watched as the man went over to a bench and sat her down in it.

Misha sat looking at her mother then at Syaoran, when he looked at her she shrank and tried to hid under her mother who didn't seem to mind to much about having her there. Leaning back Sakura felt Misha pushing against her back, she had a pretty good idea as to why she was trying to hind and she wished she was small again and able to hid behind someone or something.

Turning slightly Sakura scoped Misha up in her arms and held her tight to her. Shuichiro left to get her some water. Meiling sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Are you alright, what happened back there?" Meiling questioned

"Just dizzy that's all, go finish your shopping I'm fine Dr. Kudo should be back soon."

"Dr. Kudo," Meiling looked at her oddly then sighed realizing that the man was only a friend, when she saw them together they had looked like a couple, but apparently she was wrong.

"You guy's go and finish your shopping I'm feeling much better, I was just a little worn out that's all." Meiling nodded her head; obviously her friend didn't want to talk about what ever it was that was bothering her.

"If it's okay with you I'll take Misha with me, she can stay the night so you can rest."

"If Misha wants to then it's fine." Sakura mentally slapped her self, she was letting Meiling watch her little girl, Meiling was his cousin, his family. He knows now, he knows about Misha, he'll put two and two together and he'll know Misha is his, God help me.

Misha nodded her head vigorously; she would never pass up a chance to spend time with her new best friend. Turning to her mother she kissed her cheek before saying good bye, Meiling hugged her and Cole squeezed her shoulder.

Looking at Syaoran he simply turned around and walked away, everyone following him.

Sinking into the bench Sakura closed her eye's, what was she thinking, he saw her with Misha, the pain in her heart grew even more and she tried hard to cover it back up. The last time she saw him she wanted to throw herself at him to ask him to save her baby, no their baby. Chocking on a sob Sakura covered her face with her hands as her body jerked with sob after sob, rocking herself slightly as she leaned forward.

She stiffened when she felt a pair of arms come around her, stiffening she jerked away from the person, when her eyes took in the person that was holding her she began to cry more.

"I hurt you, I really hurt, God I really hurt you." Syaoran whispered brokenly as he looked at the woman before him, her eyes were blood shot and she looked as though she hadn't slept in months. She was small this time, she lost weight since he last saw her, reaching out again she didn't move away or shove him to the ground as he pulled her to him.

She gripped his shirt and cried into his chest, his arms wrapped around her small figure as he held her to him. He had lost Meiling and the rest of them in the market as soon as they left, when he reached her again his heart broke as he stood there looking at her small figure crumble. He couldn't understand why she would ever cry so, when they were still together she only cried during movies or when reading a book, sometimes even when they fought, but he didn't understand why she would ever cry so hard, and for what?

He had made his way over to her and he knew instantly that it was his fault, he had seen her with a man earlier before Meiling pointed her out. He saw how her face lit up, but when she saw him she turned white, so white that he almost reached out to her. Now holding her he couldn't think of anything else, the anger he had when he had seen the way the man had taken her away to the bench how she had allowed him to touch her, it was all gone now.

Standing slowly he brought her with him, moving back just a little he smiled sadly down at her as he brushed his hand over her cheek and wiped away the tear stains on her cheek.

"Please forgive me, god please forgive me." Whispered Syaoran as he lowered his lips to hers and lightly kissed her, Sakura's fist clinched even more as the kiss deepened and she could remember how wonderful she felt the first time he had ever kissed her.

Syaoran held her a moment longer letting himself drown in the her; it had been so long since he had felt this way. Slowly letting go he looked down at her, he couldn't place what had flashed in her eyes, but he hadn't anytime to investigate he could see the man walking hurriedly back to them.

Slowly putting distance between them he cleared his throat and looked her right in the eyes. "So you have a daughter." He smiled sadly at her before turning toward the man that was now walking toward them. "She's very beautiful, I hope there were no complications this time around for you."

By know the tears had started to flow again, she smiled sadly before replying, "The doctors kept close eyes on me, and my father lived with me during the pregnancy." Wiping her tears away she smiled at Shuichiro as he handed her a water bottle.

"I'm glad to her that, Misha will be at Meiling's, have a nice evening." Syaoran mumbled as he turned around to leave, Sakura smiled at him trying to hide her sorrow as she watched him leave. Turning back around she faced Shuichiro and thanked him for the water.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I kind of got lost." He smiled is friendly smile as she drank from the bottle.

Shuichiro helped her back to her apartment and then said good bye, Sakura sank into Misha's bed, they had been sleeping in the same bed for a while, Sakura couldn't stand the couch, and she always woke up with lower back pains.

She lay there looking at the ceiling she didn't know whether to be relieved that he didn't battle over the thought as to why Misha looked so much like him. She touched her right hand to her lips and sighed. Her stomach turned when she thought about what today could have been like.

Syaoran-

Syaoran looked down at the little girl he was carrying up the stairs to put in bed; she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Nonie to finish her bath. Syaoran had stayed over at Meiling's long after Eleanor had left for home, but he didn't mind he was hypnotized by the fact that he was in the same room as Sakura's daughter.

He didn't know why, but he was happy for her, she seemed to be so much happier when Misha was around her. Though it upset him to know that she couldn't even stand to look at him, he had noticed that every time he came close to her she turned pale, and she even passed out the first time.

His stomach turned thinking about the kiss; he shouldn't have done that, everything in him at the time, whoever had told him that just one little kiss wouldn't hurt anyone was lying, because the look in her eyes and the way she had looked told him that she was hurting. Why was it that every time he got near her she became upset, scared almost? Did she really feel like he would hate her for losing his child, it wasn't her fault he needed to let her know it wasn't her fault, that she wasn't to blame.

Walking down the hall he came to Nonie's door, slowly opening it so not to wake Misha up, when he walked in he went right to the full size bed with animated teddy bears on the bed spread and pillow cases. Lying her down on the bed he gently pulled the covers out from under her, and then pulled them over her.

He looked down at her and couldn't help the jealousy he felt toward Sakura, she had a child and he knew that he would never want children with Eleanor. Pushing the feelings aside he slowly turned around and left the room.

Meiling and Cole-

She sat in the living room and read through some of the guest that had already sent their RSVP for the wedding, and so far no one had said that they couldn't make it. Cole sat watching her from the single seat next to her, he didn't like the look on her face; actually he didn't like the look on her face all night. She seemed preoccupied with thoughts that weren't even on discussion.

Placing his hand over hers he drew her attention away from the papers, besides he was sure she had memorized everyone on it already. Meiling looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"What's bothering you?" asked Cole as he slipped his hand into hers and held it.

"Syaoran, at the market when we lost him I could have sworn he wanted to loss us, and even before that, did you see how he was looking at Sakura it was kind of scary, he looked as though he was going to explode standing there. I guess even the way she looked at him, like they knew each other. Maybe they do, when I first met her she seemed familiar somehow, but I just couldn't place it." Shaking her head, she sighed and leaned back looking at her husband.

"I don't think you're the only one that saw it, actually right when Syaoran came into view was when she started to pale, my guess is that they probably do know each other. We'll ask your uncle tomorrow when he comes by in the morning to pick Nonie up, actually he even said her friend could go along with them to the zoo."

Meiling smiled at that, "That was nice of him; he hasn't been paying much attention to Nonie or any of his other grandchildren as of late. Auntie says that he's been busy with some kind of work concerning the company." Standing up she looked at Cole and smiled, "I'm tired I think I'll turn in." Leaving the room she walked across the hall to get Nonie to put her to bed, it was much too late for her to be up if she was tired herself.

"I'll be up in a few minutes I need to look over some files for tomorrows meeting."

Both walked their separate ways as they began to finish the day, as Cole walked down the hall he noticed that his office light was on. Walking faster he reached his double oak doors that were stained dark.

Reaching for the door knobs he twisted and yanked them open, only to see Syaoran on the phone and writing something down. What he didn't see was Syaoran flip close a small black address book that was kept on the left of the desk so that phone numbers and addresses were only a flip away.

"Well, well, well I guess you feel compelled to work all the time, which isn't exactly a healthy thing to do I hope you know." Cole walked over to his desk and sat in his chair as Syaoran got up from it and made his way to the door.

"Sorry about using your office, I just received a message from my secretary that I needed to look at some paper work." Syaoran grind as he turned to leave, he didn't feel the need to tell him that he was going through his address book looking for his ex-fiancées address.

"That's alright I don't mind at all, you should hurry home though Eleanor might be freaking out that your not home yet, its what, ten thirty, wow ten-thirty and I feel like I've been up for over twenty hours, I must be getting old." Syaoran grind at that,

"Actually I'm heading into the office to check on the documents more before I head home." Looking over his shoulder he nodded his head to Cole's good bye before saying good bye, and leaving to find someone.

Syaoran-

He parked his car at a corner and got out, looking around he saw small buildings some apartments others small stores with apartments above them or offices. Looking at the building Sakura lived in he noticed that it needed a new paint job and possibly needed to put in new windows and a new entrance, other than that the place had a nice charm to it. Walking up the steps he jiggled the knob a little and noticed that it needed to be replaced because he could easily open the door with out the key which was supposedly needed to open it.

Walking up the stairs that seemed surprisingly very stable, something he, at the moment wasn't. His hands were beginning to feel clammy and he could feel the sweat on his back roll down his spin.

Coming to the third floor, he made his way to the door marked 5 which was to his left. Looking at the two other doors on the floor he wondered who lived in them and if they had ever talked to Sakura or even the father of her daughter, which he assumed was the man she was with today at the market.

Knocking on the door he waited and when he didn't hear anyone coming he began to ring the door bell, he stopped however when he remembered the man from the market, what if he lived with her, he didn't want to ruin her life with the man he just wanted to try and make amends with her, to try and make her see that he didn't blame her for losing the baby and that he was sorry if he had ever made her think that he only wanted her for children, hell at the time when they were together he always anticipated having children with her, and just simply being with her.

Now he knew coming here in the middle of the night probably wasn't that great of an idea in the first place. Stepping backwards he slowly turned around and started his way down the stairs; only to stop by the sound of his name being said.

"Syaoran is that you." Came the small voice from the top of the stairs.

"Sakura, um… I'm really sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I wasn't paying attention to the time, I just wanted to see if you were doing better." Okay that was a lie which in his experience is never good to start with. Though if you thought about it, it was a pretty good lie and somewhat true.

"Well you already have," her small voice came again, rubbing her eyes she turned around and began to walk back to her apartment," Come in I'll fix you some tea."

Syaoran's heart began to race as he walked up the steps slowly, he felt sick with himself for how he was looking at her, he liked how she still wore draw string pajama pants and a white camisole with a sweater of any color she simply pulled out of the closet, no matter how long it had been he still found looking at her that way was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, not even the things Eleanor put on for him made him feel as close to losing it as Sakura did just simply wearing cloths she found to be comfortable.

Walking into her apartment he noticed how small it was, but she did have a bathroom of her own and didn't have to go down to one of the public bath houses. Her kitchen consisted of one small proton of the wall next to her window with a small floor table that had papers all over it.

Sitting on the couch he watched her as she moved easily through the small kitchen and heated water. Standing with her back to him she concentrated on the kettle that was resting on the stove. She could feel his eyes on her and it unnerved her just a little with each passing second. Pulling the silver kettle off the stove she took two cups out and pored the hot water into each one, placing a tea bag in both she lifted them and walked over to the couch and handed one to Syaoran that was still watching her.

Sitting next to him only out of necessity because she had no other chairs in her apartment, making herself comfortable next to him she took her first sip.

"I'm sorry about what happened today, I shouldn't have kissed you, it's obvious that you already have someone."

"As do you, but that didn't seem to stop you." He was stunned her words weren't harsh they were more of a thought; he would have thought that she would have given him an earful.

"Sakura I'm not sorry, actually I'm glad I did it," Turning he placed his tea cup down on the small side table next to him, turning around to face her he cupped her face in his hands.

"Please just tell me one thing, one simple thing before I leave." His eyes seemed to be pleading with her, she gulped she knew what was going to happen she had thought she would get away with it, but Syaoran was to smart to not have noticed how much Misha looked like him. Meiling more than likely would have said something, she was always saying how much she thought Misha looked like a cousin of hers, and now it finally made since considering her cousin was the father of her children.

"Do you love him?" whispered Syaoran, he took Sakura's sudden shook as a not so good sign. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." Shaking his head he started to stand up.

"Love who?" When she spoke he looked back down at her and she seemed to be confused at the question.

"The father of Misha,"

She smiled sadly up at him, "I've always loved him, and I'll never stop." A tear slide down her face as she spoke.

Syaoran looked away from her and began to walk himself to the door; he reached for the knob and paused when he felt a small pressure on his right arm. Turning around he saw Sakura standing behind him, he didn't know what to expect but he certainly wasn't expecting her to lean up and kiss him. "Good night Syaoran." Slowly stepping back he continued to watch her as she licked her lips and her face turned rosy, and that was all the invitation he needed to continue on with their earlier escapade, he leaned forward and kissed her again and gently and slowly it progressed into something more.

The next thing they knew was that they woke up the next morning holding each other on the small bed in the only bedroom in the apartment…

That's the end of this chapter please don't kill me for leaving it there.

I hope Y'all liked this chapter, PLEASE RIEVIEW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

ByE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Change of Heart**

By: Crazy-cherry

Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy, have a nice read.

_-Chapter 6-_

Walking up the front steps to Meiling's house Eleanor posed before hotly knocking on the door, waiting for someone to answer it only made her anger grow.

"Eleanor what a surprises… come in." Cole cleared his throat as he shut the door.

Walking into the dinning room where everyone was eating their breakfast, Misha and Nonie made a face as they saw who entered the room; Meiling looked confused for a moment as she looked at her daughter and Misha. Turning to look at the entrance of the room her face soon turned sour.

"Eleanor what the…" catching herself before she went too far with the kids in the room.

"You two go and play now." Shooing them away Meiling stood up and walked over to Cole and Eleanor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" hissed Meiling,

"I'm here for Syaoran, he didn't come home last night so I figured he was here, but I can obviously see that he's not here." Eleanor placed her forefinger to her temple and pressed, she knew that they had to know where he was, they always knew.

"We don't know where he is; he probably stayed at the office and forgot to call." Cole answered before Meiling could come up with a nasty remark.

"If we hear from him well tell him to call you, now if you don't mind Yoji's coming soon to take the girls to the park for the day, and we need to get them ready. The doors that way, I believe you can see your way out." Cole watched as Eleanor turned around and headed for the door with a red face.

"I'll go get the girls dressed while you try and find my cousin, something tells me he wasn't at the office." Meiling bit her lip as she thought about the events of the day before, the way Syaoran looked had her worried she hadn't seen him look as stressed as he did yesterday since the weeks his fiancée left him those years ago.

Turning she went up the stairs to get the girls dressed for the day ahead of them.

Sakura & Syaoran-

Watching the rise and fall of his chest Sakura placed her right hand over his heart the beat was strong and steady, biting the sides of her mouth she curled her fingers over his heart before slowly pushing her self out of the bed.

Morning had come and she didn't even know, as she stood in front of the small window in the room in her sweater and pants that had been forgotten on the floor in the hall that night.

Her life was complicated and she accepted that, but now that he was back, it seemed to be more of a chore. Leaning her forehead against the glass she sighed everything was wrong, she was never supposed to see him again, Kyo was supposed to be healthy and not dying. Biting down a sob she turned in time to see Syaoran stretch, then get out of bed, flushing Sakura turned back around and stared out the window again and tried to put everything together.

She would have to tell Yoji about the market and that Syaoran had met Misha, but how would she tell him, how would he react.

Turning around after awhile she saw Syaoran pulling his shirt over his broad shoulders and then proceed to button it up. He looked up and smiled at her when he finished, "I'm sorry I didn't come here last night with this intention in mind." He crossed the room to Sakura in two long strides and stood in front of her, lazily dragging a finger over her left cheek.

"Though I have to say I don't regret it." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut when those words left his mouth, she didn't regret it either, but the fact that he was engaged broke her heart, she was now the other woman just as she had been those years ago, only this time she's not the one that will receive a broken heart because she already has one.

Her heart ached, torn between her own wants and the truth, she couldn't have him and she didn't want him. How could she, obviously he's no good because if he was he wouldn't be cheating again on his fiancée with his ex-fiancée. The logic made her grin a little and which she soon regretted.

"I see you don't regret it either." Syaoran grinned when he saw her half smile, though her smiles still felt empty to him.

"I do, actually." Sakura spoke, her words strong and laced with venom, she wouldn't allow her heart anymore pain than it had already bared. Deciding to cut all ties with him would be best, best for her and her children, the relationship between their father and her was nothing more than pain itself and she could no longer live with the pain he had caused her.

The irony of the whole thing was that she in the end hurt him more, by taking two of the most precious things in the world from a father that no doubt would have loved them even if he didn't love their mother, and that hurt her.

The thought was like a million stabs to the heart, what he would do if he ever found out; she had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

Syaoran looked at Sakura hurt obvious in his eyes, which soon turned to anger, "Well then please tell me why it seemed to be so wrong to you?" Mockery evident in his voice,

"It was nice don't get me wrong, but you see I don't like sleeping with men that are taken, and quit frankly I don't like the idea of being the one to break up a relationship, I know how much it hurts to find out the one you care for is with another woman, and I refuse to be part of a problem."

"No one will know Sakura."

"But I well, and she'd find out soon."

"Dam it, its not like she's not doing the same thing." He growled trying to get threw to her,

"You're sick." Sakura pushed him away from her, and quit easily because Syaoran was shocked, he didn't know what to say,

"Why?"

"You're sick, you are so sick, maybe no one would know about this dirty secret, but I would and it would…" Kill me, she thought it would really kill her, to be with him and to not be with him would drive her to death. It was easier to just say good bye and clean the slat then to hold on to something invisible.

"You should go I'm sure your fiancée is worried about you." Sakura looked to the side as she said the last part.

He didn't have anything to say, he never heard the last part of what she was saying but he knew, he knew deep down that this kind of lie would ruin her that she would die from having such a dark secret because it wasn't in her nature to be deceitful.

Leaning over he kissed her cheek and left.

Yoji-

Walking hand in hand with Misha and Nonie was a rather odd feeling and he couldn't help the feeling of dread and joy that seemed to be washing over him.

When he went to pick Nonie and her friend up he was under the impression that it wouldn't be Misha, but when he walked into the foyer and saw Misha concentrating on tying her shoe he nearly had a heart attach and yet a since of pried when she jumped for joy when finally succeeding in tying the shoe herself.

Though he had to laugh at Meiling's and Coles faces when Misha saw him and began to speak in her native dialect, and run up to him, and what surprised Meiling and the others is when he automatically lifted her up into the air and then hugged her to him before speaking her Native dialect back to her as well.

He didn't want to think about what he was going to tell his niece when he returned, but he had a feeling she would began to put things together.

"Grandpapa, I'm thirsty may I have some water?" Misha smiled up at her grandfather trying her hardest not to be bad, she didn't want Nonie to see her get into trouble by her grandfather, on the other hand Nonie was doing the same thing, trying not to get her great Uncle angry with her in front of Misha.

"Well I'm hungry so I guess we can stop for some ice cream and a bottle of water." Lifting Misha up into his arm, and holding Nonie's hand firm in his, they made their way to the ice cream shop down the street.

Eleanor-

A few weeks latter; sitting in the salon Eleanor grinded her teeth together, she couldn't believe that her mother was going along with the little brats plan. There was no way she was going to stop seeing Jason, but he loved his kids and that was one of the problems, as long as they were around he wouldn't touch her.

Frustrated she slammed her fist down frightening the woman working on her feet. Seething she tried to come up with a plan, but she was too worked up to think straight and she couldn't have her plan having holes in it.

She knew just what to do though; as soon as she got home she was going to loosen up with her soon to be husband in two weeks. She hadn't relaxed in over a week and a half since the incident, and Syaoran had been angry with her when she didn't call him to tell him she had to cancel the dinner plan they had arranged, but to top it off since the night he disappeared things had changed, he came home late from work and even then he would go right back to his office and continue working in there until she was tired of staying awake.

Now she was completely out of whack because the man that she is 'supposed' to stay true to wont even so much as touch her.

When the woman had finished working, Eleanor paid her and left the shop well intending to rattle a few bones, whether it was Syaoran's would depend on if he was even home.

Walking into the apartment she dropped her shopping bags on the floor in the entrance and walked to his office, finding it empty she frowned, walking over to the bedroom she well intended to call some entertainment only to find her fiancé lying on the bed nursing what looked to be a hangover.

"Well this explains where you were all night, you know if I'd have known that you were sweet on the bottle I would have made sure I… oh hell you don't give a dam what I say right know your probably out of it." She mumbled the last part as she made her way to the dresser only to find her self pinned to the bed with Syaoran on top of her.

Grinning she let him take over…

Sakura-

Sitting down in Dr. Kudo's office she stared numbly at her hands, they seemed to be the only thing that weren't spinning in the room.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, I never like giving bad news." Shuichiro stood up and walked over to her and bent down to be level with her eyes.

Brushing some hair out of her face he couldn't help but feel the pain she was in, Kyo was a one of a kind child, and Shuichiro had connected with him more so than he had any other patient. Kyo's mother though had found a way into his heart as one of the strongest mothers he had ever known; she was a truly amazing woman and in many ways reminded him of the sister he lost years ago to leukemia.

"I'm truly sorry, I'll give you some time to yourself." Standing up Shuichiro left his office and talked to one of the nurses.

The news killed her, how could such a precious little baby only have two weeks left, two small weeks compared to two long years. She felt infuriated she had been told she had more time with him, more time to wait for a heart, but what did Kyo's life mean to anyone, he wasn't as important as those that had money that seemed to slip onto the top of the heart transplant list.

Her stomach turned thinking about how she was supposed to live with out her baby boy's smile, without his presence. Staring at her hands still clamped in her lap she pressed her lips together and began to collect herself little by little.

Slowly pushing her self up out of the chair she walked dazedly to the door and down the hall to Kyo's room where everyone was waiting for her. When she walked in she was all smiles again, and she didn't miss the frown Yoji amend at her.

"Darling," Sakura sat in a chair next to Kyo that was sleeping, and placed her hand on his forehead and slowly began to brush it through his hair. "Your mine, darling you'll always been mine, you'll never leave me no mater what they say." She whispered in his ear as she slowly pulled away and looked back at Misha and Yoji.

"Sweets, are you tired?" Sakura looked over at Misha that seemed pale, and she noticed Yoji looked pale too.

"It's okay everything's okay."

"I'm putting Kyo Li down on the papers," Yoji stated more than asked as he started to stand and to his surprises Sakura just turned around and grasped Kyo's hand. Misha walked over to her mother and claimed into her lap, which Sakura greatly appreciated and showed it by scooping her up into her arms and hugging her to her chest, never letting go of Kyo's hand.

Yoji taking that as a yes left the room to speak to the head of the hospital, once found Yoji stated his dilemma and told the man who he was and about his grandsons condition.

"I'll have to look over his Files Li-san and when I finish I'll decide if its fare he be moved to the top of the list." The man smiled at Yoji taking down the name of the boy and heading to the Doctor, in charge of the little boys case.

Eleanor-

Sighing in contentment she stretched over the bed and rolled over to press against Syaoran only to find the bed empty, frowning she sat up and looked around and found that he cloths had on before were still on the floor, but were was he.

Tying her silk rob around her waist she walked to his office and found it empty, frustrated she walked to the kitchen and found that to empty.

Walking back to the room she changed into more proper clothing to be outside in and decided to go pay a visit to her future mother in law.

Eleanor sat comfortably on the sofa across from Yelen who seemed to be a bit anxious at the moment.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister's divorce it was horrible to find out that her husband was cheating on her. Frankly it disgusts me to think someone could even so much as touch another out side of marriage yet alone touch another while in a marriage."

"Yes it was horrible to hear," and to feel her wrath Eleanor thought. "But she's a strong girl and is already starting to recover from the incident." Eleanor smiled at the old buffoon in front of her.

If she only knew I was jumping the man and not some strange woman, she would die of a heart attach, Eleanor smiled at this thought.

"May I use one of your phones Yelen-san?" Eleanor asked politely as she stood up from her seat, Yelen nodded her head and pointed to her husband's office.

Walking the short distance to the study of the house Eleanor shut the door behind her and walked up to the desk and sat in the chair then pulled the phone in front of her. Hearing it ring and ring she frowned.

"Hello," She grind at the voice,

"Hello, were to this time?" smiling to herself as she went through Yogi's drawers,

"Cliffton." And then a dial tone, placing the phone down she wrote down the time and place, curiosity getting the best of her she wanted to open the last two drawers only to find the first one locked. Frowning she looked around to find something to pick the lock with.

Settling on a pathetic letter opener she shoved it into the look and began to jimmy the lock, and when she heard a pop she figured she either broke it or opened it either way she was in the brawer.

Looking down at an odd book she's never even heard of before she picked it up before realizing the front of it said Photos in Latin. Grinning she opened it, upon seeing the first picture she frowned, when she flipped the page there was another one and then another one. The pictures continued to go on of the same two people over and over again, and her anger doubles with each new page.

It was the rat that had stolen Syaoran from a good friend of her's years ago, that good friend was now married and currently pregnant with her second child in Japan. Why would Yoji have these pictures of the little tramp and her now fiancé, throwing the book against the wall she stood up, but her attention went back to the book and the picture it had landed on. Her eyes grew as she saw Yoji holding two children that appeared to be twins, and what was more surprising about it was that it was a recent picture.

Walking back over to the book she picked it up and flipped to the next page and what she saw made her breath catch, the tramp was sitting down on a couch with both the children sitting on her lap, looking down at the bottom of the picture she looked at the date and found that it was taken last year. Slipping it out she place it in her pocket. Then walked back to the desk and put it back into the brawer and closed it.

Walking out of the room in a sour mood she didn't even bother to say good bye to Yelen that was surprised to see her leave in such a rush. Slightly baffled, Yelen stood up and walked to Yoji's office, something in her told her that it wasn't the phone call that had upset her, slipping into the room Yelen looked around, the phone on the desk was moved slightly frowning she sighed to herself she was letting her imagination get away with her.

Walking into the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea, and went out onto the veranda to watch as the sun shone high in the afternoon sky.

Dr. Kudo-

"You know I don't like having names pulled around here, I do not like favoring patients over others simply because they have a last name!" Dr. Robertson snarled at Shuichiro, his white face turning red as he spoke to Dr. Kudo.

"The boy has two weeks left until his body will give up and start to shut down, I see no problem moving him up to top priority on the list at the moment." Dr. Kudo spoke calmly, the old man had started working here four years ago and on his second year working for the hospital and making a title on the board of trustees, he finally became the chief of the hospital and pulled most if not all of the weight on decisions.

"In two weeks there quit possibly well be a heart for him, but we have other patents that have a greater chance of living than the boy dose, his body at this point well most likely reject the heart given him, now we have others in this hospital that need a heart, and this is the last time I'll hear about this."

"I find it funny how "The Chaffores" of a small town in Scotland where you just so happen to have grown up, their daughter Lorena is at the top of the list for a transplant when she's been given tell she's twelve which if I do the math correctly is three years to get a transplant before she becomes hospitalized." Dr. Kudo glared the bastard watching the man's eyes go to slits.

"To me that's pulling names, I suggest you put the boys name first on that list for transplants to this hospital, or I'll take it to the board." Folding his arms he watched as the man's jaw clinched.

"Fine."

Sakura-

"Misha wash up for dinner, please." Spoke Sakura, as she began to place rice and chicken with some stir-fry on two plates. Placing them on the table she sat down on the floor and waited for Misha, as she walked down the hall a knock was heard from the front door.

"Come and eat your food I'll get that." Standing up she walked to the door patting Misha on the head as she went.

She gulped when she saw who it was out side her door, leaning her forehead against the door she counted to three and opened it.

"What is it you want?" She whispered softly when she stepped out side the apartment and closed the door.

"You, I want you." Placing a hand on the side of her face he looked pleadingly at her. "I thought about it and, I want to be with you I always have."

Sakura refused to look him in the eye; she didn't want to see what they told, so instead she looked at his chest where he was taking shallow breaths.

"Eleanor, I only asked her to marry me because she was the one my mother wanted me to marry, the one my mother introduced me to after you left." Syaoran looked at her and yanked her forward by the shoulders forcing her to look up. "Look at me dam it, I thought I loved her I'll admit that I thought I had forgotten you, and what happened between us almost two weeks ago." Pleading he looked her in the eyes and found her crying.

"I tried to just forget the way you made me feel the way you made everything seem so easy and wonderful, I tried, I tried so hard I worked more I didn't go to bed tell late hoping to avoid wondering about you when I was trying to fall asleep." Touching her face he leaned forward a little tell his forehead was on hers and both his hands lay on either side of her face.

"I tried to forget, I tried to think that Eleanor would make me happy, but no matter what I did she was never the woman I dreamed of at night in my sleep, and she was never the woman I imagined myself marrying." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you, and I always well no matter what you say." pulling away from her he stood back and waited.

Sakura felt the tears roll down hot and acidic to her skin, but she did nothing to stop them, she could do nothing but let them come. He had told her he loved her, and she desperately wanted to say those three little words, but her conscious refused to let her speak them. Instead she stepped back out of his reach.

"I'm sorry I can't return those feelings, because I have none to give." Sakura placed her face in her hands to hide herself from him, "I have nothing else to give, nothing worth anything, my hearts gone its not there anymore and it hasn't been for years." Swaying back wards Sakura bumped into the door sobbing into her hands.

"So just leave me alone, just leave me," Sakura cried as she moved towards him and pounded her fists on his chest, "Can't you see you kill me, you kill me with your touches, your kisses, your presence it kills me." She whispered the last of her statement as she finished pounding his chest.

Syaoran stared at her, his eyes pained, and his heart broken once again only this time it was worse because he knew now that he was the problem, the problem from the very beginning.

"I'm sorry I'll leave you alone now, I'll never come here again or anywhere near you again." Slowly turning he began his way down the stairs to begin his life alone, he would go home to Eleanor everyday of his life and tell a woman he barely knew that he loved her, and even though he knew he could never forget Sakura he was going to try.

Sakura watched as he disappeared around the corner before sinking to the ground, her heart was heavy not only from finding out Kyo didn't have long to live, but because she would have no one to go to for help, her father would be there, but everyone else she loved would be else where thinking about things that were important to them. None of the people she knew from before even knew that she had twins, or that she had become a teacher just like she said she would.

Her heart fell more, what would happen to Misha, her last single reason for living was her sweet Misha. Sitting straight she tried hard to gain her self control so she could go back inside. Before she could even begin to control herself Misha was hugging her and crying too, the only thing she knew to do was cling to her daughter and cry too…

Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed and I hope you tell me what you think in a review thank you so much, ByE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Change of Heart**

By: Crazy-Cherry

I'm sorry if theres some spelling errors I really don't know if this one was edited or not, sorry again.

_-Chapter 7-_

Misha sat silently on Sakura's lap as they sat at the park; the sun was beginning its long day in the sky and ominous clouds hung over the edge of the sky, carrying with it the storm of the year forecasters say.

Lightly brushing Misha's hair with her fingers Sakura looked up at the sky with distant eyes, things had begun to go back to normal the last two days seemed to be calm, the situation with Syaoran was now locked up inside her heart and she intended to keep it there.

The breeze picked up and blew their hair; sighing Sakura leaned back and closed her eyes. She missed however when Misha's face lit up, frowning when Misha began to push down on to the ground Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter that was currently wiggling free.

"Misha what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she let Misha slide to the ground and stand up.

"I want to go say hi." Tilting her head back Misha looked her mother in the eyes and began to pout.

"Say hi to whom?" skeptically Sakura looked around for the person in question when her eyes landed on an elegant woman sitting down at a bench reading a book. "Okay." Looking away Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Yelen Li was doing at a park of all places.

"Misha I don't think she wants too be… Misha!" Sakura panicked when her daughter ran over to the woman only slowing to a walk when she was close enough to get the woman's attention.

Standing slowly Sakura gathered her bearings and walked over as steadily as she could, and hoped for the best.

"Li-san," Misha bowed her head as she said her formal greeting to the older woman, and she intern was greeted with a small smile and a hello.

"Misha wheres your grandfather shouldn't he be with you?" Yelen asked politely as she moved over for Misha to come and sit next to her, and looked around. When her eyes landed on the person Misha was with her gaze turned sour. "Oh I see, you where with your mother." Sighing she put her book down beside her and stood up.

Sakura didn't know what to do; she refused to let her children hate anyone from their fathers' family because it didn't seem fare so instead she never said a thing cruel about them and if she ever spoke of them she referred to them as strong willed people.

"Li-san," Sakura didn't bother with bowing she didn't feel the need to be polite to a woman that had helped in ruin her life, even if in the end it was for the best.

"Hello child." Yelen smiled a little and turned around to collect her book, "I'll see you soon Misha." Turning around Sakura followed her a few feet away from Misha.

"How do you know Misha?" Sakura asked as her heart rammed into her rids threatening to break threw them.

Yelen looked at the young woman in front of her; she couldn't stand her when her son was planning on marrying her, but know that her son was with the right woman she rather admired her. She obviously wasn't weak and helpless she proved that when she gave birth to her two grandchildren that she herself had kept close eyes on.

"I know of Kyo too, and my deepest sympathy too the two of you." She would never tell anyone she was scared to death for the little boy she had only seen three times since he was born. Once the day he was born another time in England when she went with Yoji, and had followed him to the park where he and their grandchildren had played on the grass and had a small picnic. The last time had been two months before when he was in the hospital she had watched him out side the room through the window.

Sakura's anger had already boiled and with the apology from a woman she particularly disliked she could scarcely keep herself from strangling the woman before her.

"What right do you have to show pity on my little boy now," Tears were shinning in her eyes and she could scarcely hear Misha walk up to the two of them, Yelen didn't even see the little girl that was now standing behind her mother.

"What right do you find belongs to you when you're the one that took away a father from them, you took away Syaoran's right to know he had two beautiful babies, and when you did you took away your rights as a grandmother so don't give me sympathy. I don't want it nor do I need it." Taking in a beep breath she backed up a little to keep herself from shaking the woman before her to collect herself.

"I'm his grandmother no matter what you say, and in the end you know why you left it wasn't because of me it was because of your own insecurities about your relationship with my son. I never once told you to get rid of your child; I didn't even know the two of you had conceived." Yelens face was becoming red and it was becoming harder to stop herself from talking of the past, it had been building up in her for years.

She had known of the books Yoji had with all the pictures of the kids in them, she had looked through them plenty of times admiring the two children.

"You're the one that made the decision to tell my son that you had a miscarriage not me, and if you really do believe that I should show no sympathy when my grandchild is about to die any day now than you are mistaken." Yelen stood tall she stated her case, neither her nor Sakura saw as the little girl behind them turned and went back to the bench.

Sakura swallowed hard she didn't know that Yelen had no clue she was pregnant at the time, standing straight she looked at the woman and smiled wistfully, "Have a wonderful life, knowing you succeeded in ruining mine and my children's." Saying that Sakura turned around and walked over to where Misha sat staring at the lake in front of her.

"Come on Misha lets get home it looks like it might start to storm soon." She held out her hand, but Misha refused to hold onto it. Standing on her own she walked beside her mother as they made their way out of the park. Yelen was stepping into her car as the two of them walked out of the park.

-Eleanor-

"What do you mean you want to stop this?"

"I mean just that, your sister may have been my second choice, but she's the only one that really maters now." Jason stated as he sat at the bar in the Clifton Hotel.

"Let me guess it's for the children too." Drumming her hands on the mahogany wood under her finger tips, and blowing her hair out of her annoyed face.

"Their, the other reason, but the other reason is that during our time together I really always knew we would never become what we once wished for. Don't look at me like I'm a villain when you know damn well that we both are. You're engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors in all of china even in the world, and you want to risk that by sharing you body with someone else. I wouldn't if I was you, you should stay true to him." Sighing her dragged his fingers through his hair hoping that he had gotten through to her at least on the not seeing each other part.

"I wouldn't have any problem with staying true to him if I knew he was being true to me." Eleanor snapped as she finished of her glass of dry white wine.

"Are you telling me that he's cheating on you, man if that isn't the damndist thing?" laughing he took another sip of his scotch. "If I may ask who is it he seems to find time for have a little roll around with." smiling he looked over at Eleanor that had steam coming out of her ears.

"The little tramp he was engaged to before me and can you believe it he even had enough balls to have two children with her." Pounding her fist on the top of the bar she turned around to face the crowed of people around her.

Jason's mouth dropped open on hearing the last part, "He couldn't possibly know about them I mean come on the man would have made sure to marry her then, maybe your just imagining things." Jason swallowed the last of his scotch in one gulp.

"Imagine this," slapping the pictures she had stolen from the Li's she turned to face him, and when he looked at the pictures and his face turned pale, he knew at least one of two children Li Yoji had in his lap in the picture, he and Eleanor both knew at least the little girl. "They've been dangling one of the little rats right under our noses, the sleaze bags, and the other one I cant seem to ever recall seeing that one, lets hope he's dead it'll make my job all the more easier." Turning around she placed her neatly folded bills on the counter to pay for her brink and then stood up.

"I hope to hear from you soon." Smiling she bent over and kissed Jason on the lips before turning around and stalking out of the bar and onto the street, already forming a plan in her head.

Drinking down another scotch Jason looked out the window and tried to hide the dread he felt when he looked down at the one picture she left behind of the two children Li kept a secret from the world, and thought of his own family. His eyes darkening he knew what had to be done.

-Yoji-

Sitting in the hospital with a book in his hand long forgotten as he stared the little boy he loved, he didn't want to believe he only had another week before he would be joining his ancestors.

Putting his head down in sham he felt o useless not being able to save his grandchild, he hadn't thought he could ever feel such pain, but he was wrong he felt his heat shatter to pieces every time he came here.

"Mr. Li?" Dr. Kudo asked as he walked into the room to check on Kyo for that hour, "Are you okay, would you like something to drink?" Dr. Kudo looked at the man sitting in the chair and saw the lines of fatigue that seemed to grow in numbers every time he saw him.

"No thank you I'm fine." Going back to looking at Kyo he held on to his hand hoping against hope that Kyo could feel his presence. It had been two days ago that he had lapsed into a coma and most of the doctors had their fingers crossed for a heart transplant, but he was starting to accept that no transplant would come.

"How much longer to do you give him?" Yoji looked over at Dr. Kudo as he finished up his check up, the man looked paler than usual.

"I'm sorry I can't handover that information to you, I…"

"Damn it, I'm his grandfather my son is his father I have every right to know how long my grandbaby has left, I have that right." Yoji shouted but by the end his voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Kudo walked out of the room only to stop out side the door and lean his head against the wall, Kyo had been moved up to top priority on the list and was now waiting, but the waiting was taking too long. Standing up straight he moved onto his next case. When his gaze fell onto Sakura and Misha walking toward him, when Sakura told Misha to go into the room he knew he had nothing but bad news for her, and he could see that she had a horrid day and that it wasn't going to get any better.

"Hello Shuichiro, anything new?" He could see she was already prepared for he worst, and he hated to see defeat in her eyes, she was the one person he felt most disserving of this operation for her son.

"I'm sorry; he's not doing any better,"

"How much time?" Sakura looked away from him and into the room next to her and saw a little girl drawing with her head in a small cap to keep it warm because it had been shaven.

"Another four days at least at maximum another week." When she nodded he excused himself and walked around her and out of sight, he didn't see when she turned around and walked out of the hospital.

"Misha where's your mother at?" Yoji looked at his niece with confusion on his face as he held Misha in his lap.

"Grandpapa can I ask you something," Looking up at him she didn't wait for him to agree or not, "Is Kyo going to heaven in a few days." Catching her breath she looked at her grandfather with tears spilling down her face.

Yoji knew Sakura didn't want Misha to know Kyo was going to die, but it was to late to protect her now, he knew she had a right too know and if she asked such a question he knew that somewhere in her heart, she knew the truth too.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart, his heart isn't as strong as yours is and it tires out easily."

Yoji watched as her eyes filed with tears that spilled over and down her cheeks.

His heart broke watching has she cried her heart out and held onto Kyo's hand and placing her other hand on his heart. Yoji allowed her to sit on the bed next to him. When Misha placed her hand over his heart she could fell that his chest was larger in sizes than hers was.

Yoji watched as she seemed to say good bye to her brother, and as soon as she fell asleep the beeping started.

-Syaoran-

"Eleanor I'm not having this conversation again, I told you before when Sakura left that was the last I heard from her." Syaoran groaned as he pulled his hand over his face.

"Please you expect me to believe you, I know all about your little affair with her, the little secret your families been hiding." Eleanor ragged, and as she watched his face turn red she knew she hit the right spot.

"Don't you ever talk to me like I'm the only one in the wrong here," Syaoran clinched his teeth together, he had thought he had kept it secret that he and Sakura had spent the night together, but apparently Eleanor had someone spying on him that or she was following him around herself.

"I don't know what you're trying to accuse me off, but I don't like it." She spit out she turned on her hill and headed for her purse.

"I'm accusing you of the same thing you're accusing me of adultery, now I may not know who it is you've been warming my bed with since you and I started seeing each other that doesn't change much of anything." Going over and sitting in a chair he looked over at Eleanor and watched her dig through her purse.

"Oh don't even think about pulling something like that, you're the only one here with an actual secret." Feeling particularly mean at the moment she didn't even bother to turn around to face him but continued to dig through her purse for the other picture she knew she had to of taken with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have no secrets." Syaoran looked at the woman before him and knew he couldn't marry her in two days that was simply imposable.

"I'm talking about your children you keep on the side." Finally finding the other photo she had taken from Yoji's office she turned around with an evil grin n her face.

"I know all about your little affair and about how you did such a wonderful job of covering up you little visits with your daughter, I think its cute that you have Nonie be friends with her." She didn't stop when she saw his face pale she didn't think of it as anything other than triumph. "You know once the world knows what a horrible father you are leaving your children for someone else to take care of, and then go back to that woman on the side only weeks before your wedding." Her grin grew as she saw his jaw tighten, "Who would believe you claming I was sleeping around with another man, when I have more evidence than you do that you're sleeping with a whore." Smiling to herself she handed the picture to him.

Taking the picture into his hand he looked at Sakura sitting on a couch with two children in her arms smiling, grinning he handed the photo back to Eleanor. "That only proves she had twins, and I already knew she had a daughter with a man from England." Syaoran leaned back and sighed he didn't like the idea that she had twins with another man and yet she couldn't even carry one of his children.

Rubbing off everything he just said as a way to cover up his tracks she handed the photo back to him. "Look at the picture frame above them and look at who the reflection is of, and then try to squeeze your way out of it, and even if you try to your father as plenty more pictures of the rates in his office and a photo album.

Syaoran glared at her wondering what she was on, but when he looked back at the photo and really looked not only at the reflection but at the children in it he knew they were his, and that the reflection was of his father.

Standing abruptly he went to his room and left Eleanor standing in the living room with a smug look. He thought he was so smart, she had a feeling for a few weeks now that he was having doubts and he could no longer have them without ruining his family and their business.

What she hadn't expected was for him to burst out of the hall carrying his coat and a suit case with him.

"Where do you think your going?" Following him to the front door,

"I'm leaving and then as soon as you get out of this apartment I'll be putting it up on the market and searching for a new house." Pushing the button on the elevator he waited for the doors to open.

"You can't do that your company name will be ruined people wont want to do business with a father that doesn't give a crap about his children."

"I do business with men all the time that neglect their children I don't care much for them but if they make a good asset for a company or campaign then I'll look at them." Stepping into the elevator he turned around and looked at her.

"I want to thank you for brining this news to my attention." With that said he punched the ground leave button and disappeared from Eleanor's sight.

She didn't know what to think about the dark look in his eyes when the doors closed between them, but she did know is that soon she'd be out on her butt if she didn't do something fast, she had known her wedding was in trouble of being canceled a few weeks ago but now that it had been she had to think of something and fast.

-Sakura-

Running through the power doors and up the elevator she finally made it to the emergency room waiting center, her blood had frozen over when she heard Yoji's voice over the phone shouting at her to come to the hospital because Kyo had just gone into cardiac arrest.

Biting her lower lip she stood at the entrance of the waiting room looking at Misha and Yoji sitting down together with blank looks on their faces.

"Maybe you two should head back to grandpas and I'll call you when he gets out." Sakura stated, not asked as she moved into the room to touch Misha's forehead. She was relived when Misha didn't move her head away from her touch like she had been doing since that morning at the park.

"I think that would be best, I think Misha needs to take a nape, well come back in another hour or two." Standing up Yoji looked at her with a pain stricken face, and kissed Sakura on the forehead and began to make his way out of the room. Sakura looked over her shoulder as they left, and as soon as they were out of the room she fell to the ground and began to cry.

She didn't know what to do, Yoji knew as good she did that Kyo wouldn't make it out of the surgery, she had a feeling over a week ago that she would be saying good bye to him soon. Swallowing the lump in her throat she buried her face in her hands forgetting that her cloths were soaking from the pouring ran outside.

She felt so numb all over her body as she pulled herself over to a chair and lifted herself into it, and lowered her head into her hands again as she rocked. Her heart was sinking further down into darkness, she knew her heart would be perfect for Kyo, her heart was just right for him and not growing abnormally large. Fighting back the need to call her father to come and be with her to help her fight the darkness she felt swallowing her whole; instead she sat and let herself fall into it.

Standing up she walked over to the exit and made her way to the end of the hall to the emergency room and sat on the benches out side the doors. Her hands were running up and down her arms, the hall was sterile and cold exactly like she felt. Looking up and down the hall she found no one, not even a nurse watching over the area. Turning around she looked out side the window and found the storm raging, she could hear the wind rapping against the glass, and the thunder crashing in the distance. Somehow she felt the ragging storm inside her, it was the darkness that she felt, that storm was her darkness.

Standing up she walked to the exit and left the hospital to enter into the darkness, to let it take her and to give life to her son.

-Yoji-

Sitting facing the fire one of their servants made he stared at it with a hollow look, Misha refused to go upstairs to one of the guest rooms to sleep and joined him in the staring contest her grandfather had taken up with the fire.

Neither of them heard when Yelen stood up and see when she placed her book she had been pretending to read down on the coffee table, and go to answer to front door.

Misha looked at the fire still when a man walked into the room dripping wet, Yoji turned around however and saw his son staring at Misha with fascination in his eyes, and Yoji's heart sank he had a feeling everything was about to shift. He hoped that when things changed it would be for the good; because he had no doubt Syaoran knew Misha was his.

"Misha, come here." Syaoran ordered softly drawing the numb little girls gaze to him, he noticed that she had his eyes and his hair, and god she had everything of his how could he have been so blind to not have seen it before that, that little jewel he had been so jealous of Sakura for having was also his.

Looking at her at the moment broke his heart he saw how she had stiffened when she saw him and the hollow look in her eye's the same look Sakura had the day in the park, though Misha's wasn't as intense as Sakura's.

"Misha come here I want to look at you." Bending down to be on the same eye level as her Syaoran held out his hand to her, he missed the small smile that touched Yelen's lips and the astonishment on his fathers face when Misha stood from the chair and made her way to her father.

Taking his hand Misha stared at the man her grandmother and mother had called her father, she was nervous about seeing him this time she didn't know if he would want her, just her without her brother. She had a feeling that someone was going to heaven tonight, and she knew in her heart that Kyo was going to be the one.

"You're beautiful, god you're so beautiful, just like your mother, and your mine, your both mine." Choking on his words Syaoran looked at his daughter and couldn't fight the tears he felt stinging his eyes as he looked at her. "Can I hug you?"

His hand had begun to shake as Misha looked at him, her hand was so small compared to his, and his heart soared when she walking into his arms and hugged him. Hugging her back was the harder than he thought, he didn't know what his heart was going through all the different emotions he felt going through him at one time was more than he could handle.

"Can I call you papa?" Misha whispered in his ear fear laced every word that left her lips.

Laughing Syaoran stood up and walked into his father s study and shut the door, he didn't want his parent to see him cry, and as soon as the door closed his tears of pain and joy came crashing out.

"I would love nothing more than for you to call me that." Squeezing her to his chest he sat on the couch afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

"Where's your brother?" Finally gaining his since back he pulled away a little and looked his daughter in the eyes and asked a question that had been on his mind since he saw the picture of Sakura holding both a little boy and girl so obviously twins other than the eyes.

Chewing on her cheek Misha sat stiff in his arms, he was afraid she wasn't going to tell him anything when finally she began to cry.

"Shhh… its okay, where's you brother, my son." He was amazed at how fast his parental instincts took over his system, but that wasn't as much of a shock as how quickly Misha had accepted him, but he thought it even odder that she asked him before he even told her anything if she could call him father. Brushing that aside he looked down at the weeping angle.

"He's going to heaven to meet God tonight, because he had such a big heart mama said his heart was so kind and caring that it grew too big for him." Misha began to cry harder, as Syaoran's blood ran cold.

He thought back to the first time he hand seen her at the park, he now knew why she seemed so lost, he couldn't place why she thought she couldn't make him happy. He sighed in frustration as a thought struck him she loved the father of her children she had said that the night they had made love, she said she had never stopped loving him, and that she never could stop loving him. He had to smile one short smile knowing that she had told him straight to his face that she loved him, though he didn't know it was him she had confessed she loved. Just as soon as that joy washed over him he remembered he had a son that had died.

Leaning back in the sofa a chill ran down his back.

-Hospital-

"Doctor, they have a heart."

Dr. Kudos face drained of color at the wonderful news and then soon broke into a grin, "Then get the damn thing in here right this instant.

"Yes Doctor." Running out of the E.R. she made her way to where the woman who had just past away was.

-The park 30 minutes earlier-

Standing in the open as the rain pierced her skin the woman looked over the roaring sea, the water was as troubled as her soul was, everything in her life was falling apart she didn't know what to do.

Her body had long ago frozen over from grief and now seemed numb to everything that was around her, her mind was no longer hers the darkness of her soul had taken control of it long ago, and as she watched with horror filed eyes as the ocean crashed into the wall and over itself, she wondered how it would feel to be in it.

Hearing someone she turned around, and felt nothing but the darkness slowly take her over as she fell to the ground pain shooting through her a pain that numb her own…

-Another side of the Park-

A woman walked in the ran heading to the area she was supposed to meet someone at, she didn't want be there she wanted to be here she wanted to go sit and sulk, she had lost her chance for a great life because she thought she had the upper hand, but oh how she was wrong now her carefully laid plans where shoot to pieces. She had nothing left for her, her family wound frown upon her and the world would laugh. There was nothing left.

As she walked through the park she turned more into herself it was getting colder, and her mood had suddenly become very cold. She knew already what this meeting was going to be about, the man she had loved for so long was going to say good bye to her for the last time, and she tried to hold in her emotions like she always had, but her wall was slowly crumbling down, and her tears were starting to sparkle in her eyes.

When she was half way to the place she was too meet him, she looked down the path that was next to the ocean and saw to figures in the distance, shivering she couldn't place if it was the cold of the night with the rain or the thought that the meeting now involved and other person possibly the woman he had betrayed her for and later betrayed the woman for her. Her heart sank and all she wanted to do was jump the railing leading to the ocean, she wanted to die.

Walking faster, she wanted to get the meeting over with, her mood was becoming to dark for her and she wanted to go home and cry her eyes out where no one would see her. A few yards from the two figures she heard thunder rocket through the park, but saw no lightning. Her heart dropped when she saw the figure of a woman fall to the ground, stepping backwards she chocked on a sob.

She had never seen anyone be killed, she chocked on another sob of pain and took another step back when she saw the man raise from the ground with the woman's purse and a .32 in his hand.

Eyes wild the man looked at her, and when he saw her they churned to rage.

"Look what you made me do, this is your fault if you hadn't been late I wouldn't have mistaken her for you!"

"I… please… please." Her eyes wild with fear she stepped back and her hill caught in a crake and broke sending her to the ground, and with one last try to get up the man stood before her the gun raised. Not willing to plea for a life she knew was already gone she closed her eyes and bowed her head, she knew if she lived she would die of sorrow, so why not let him end her life, it would be so much easier.

The shoot range in her ears as the built pierced her, slowly lowering herself to the ground she heard grunts and a man yell, before everything went black.

oooooooooooooooooo

That's the end of this chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it sorry if theirs any to or too errors or anything else you cant catch everything. Well have a wonderful day, and stay tuned for chapter 8! It's a duzy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Change of Heart**

By: Crazy-cherry

_Chapter 8_

A phone rang and a man grunted in response as he answered it, it was early in the morning to early for him to be answering a phone in his opinion.

"Kinomoto, Toya?"

"Yes that's me, what can I do for you?"

The man's eyes snapped open when he heard what the woman on the other end of the line had said.

"What the fuck do you think your doing who gave you the right to call people and say such sick jokes?" His eyes were wild as he leapt to alert, his blood chilling over.

"I'm sorry sir, but this isn't a prank, I would never make such a call, your father instructed me to call you, he was incapable of phoning. I'm sorry sir."

"Oh, god…" sinking to a chair he felt his life slip from him, it had been years, to many years since he and his father spoke, yet alone his sister and him, and now the forgiveness he had wanted for so long and the guilt that had shadowed him would haunt him tell the day he died. "I'm on my way in." hanging up he wiped his hand down his face, he tried to hide the tears or to at least hold them back, but they came.

-Paris-

The phone ringing on the night stand went of and the woman frowned as she woke slowly from her sleep, her husbands arm sliding off her and onto the bed as she lend over and answered the phone, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Yes, may I ask who it is that's calling?"

Rubbing her face to try and wake up the phone slipped from her hand as she heard the woman speak.

Rushing to pick it up, she placed the phone back to her ear, her face going pale.

"Oh god." Hanging up the phone she sat up in bed and placed her face in her hands.

-Hong Kong-

"The surgery went smoothly his body accepted the heart and is now pumping on its own, well need to keep him here for a few weeks to monitor him, but you'll be able to take him home when he's all healed up." Dr. Kudo looked over at the little boy lying asleep on the hospital bed.

"Thank you." Fujitaka murmured as he slipped his hand into the little boys, as soon as he had reached a phone at the dig sight he had called to check on Sakura and his grandchildren only to find out Kyo was worsening and that his daughter needed him there with her, but he had never imagined things to happen the way they were.

Dr. Kudo bowed his head and turned to leave before stopping and looking back at Kyo, his mother did everything she could to save him, and in the end he knew she was felt horribly troubled because she couldn't protect him, all she ever wanted to do was to save him, and now she has if only she could see.

Walking out he made his way down the hall, the sun would be rising and he was exhausted, walking into his office he picked his things up and went home to sleep off his weariness, and his sorrow for a woman that had done everything, for her children, and had drought on something far greater than most mothers could do, give life to a little boy a second time, for a second chance.

-Syaoran-

He was restless, something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out what it was, sitting up in his old bedroom; he stood up and went to get himself something to drink.

Stopping out side Misha's room he looked in and found her sleeping restlessly, he sighed, walking over too her bed, he wondered why she didn't seem to object to him being her father, had she known all this time who she was, or did Sakura tell. Shaking his head he knew she wouldn't say a thing, his father more than likely had pointed out to her who he was.

Slowly walking out of the room he closed the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Entering he made his way to the refrigerator and opened it, taking out the milk he poured himself a glass and drinking.

Placing it in the sink he still felt tense as he made his way to his fathers study, opening the door he found his father sitting at his desk drinking heavy scotch, and a little on the drunken side.

Walking over to the desk he looked at his father, his father looked back at him his eyes looked glassy and his hands trembled.

"You mind telling me why your getting drunk so early in the morning?" slapping his hands on his fathers desk he leaned forward and after he snatched the scotch from his father he stood up erect and looked the man in the eyes. He wasn't ready to be nice too the man who had kept his own children a secret from him.

"I have every right to be drunk," Yoji hiked up and stood up on shaky legs and then mimicking what his son had done earlier by slapping his hands on the table, "I… I have every right, now give me that god damn bottle you little… I have every right." Slowly sinking back into his chair he covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

Syaoran looked at the man sitting before him crying, he had never seen his father cry before, and slowly put the scotch back on the table and slid it across to him, he had a good idea what the man was crying about, he had cried earlier for the same reason he was sure of it. He was also sure he would cry again later when he spoke to Sakura about their son that had passed away that day, the son he wished he could have met, held.

"Your right you do have the right to drink, but I have a reason far greater than you to drink, but you don't see me with a bottle to my lips."

"Boy, you don't know anything, heh if you knew why I was drinking if you only knew."

"I know about Kyo, I know he passed away late yesterday." Trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to come out in his speech as he tried to prove to his father that drinking wasn't a way to help the grieving process.

"Boy, Kyo didn't die last night, he got a heart, hahah…" sobbing harder Yoji stood to his feet and walked drunkenly to the book shelf bracing himself against the shelf he pulled out a book and walked back to his desk.

"He got a heart, my god my little boy, sweet jesus, thank you." Falling in one of his father's leather seats he rubbed his hand over his face grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Yoji looked at his son and smiled it had been a long time since he had seen his son look so at peace, and he was about to kill his sons spirit. He made his way back over to Syaoran.

"You want to see who he got such a wonderful heart from, here I'll show you." Slamming the photo album on the desk he flipped past photos of Misha and Kyo. "She was a beautiful girl, and even though she was raised two children on her own she never gave up, and kept hoping for a chance to have the man she loved back with her."

Syaoran's face paled.

"She ran after a woman I won't say who convinced her that the man she was going to marry was sleeping with another woman and no longer loved her, sick isn't it, now what's really sick is that the man didn't even bother to try and find her when she ran." Feeling nastier now he looked at his son fire burning in his eyes.

"She gave up everything she had to save her little boy and in the end the only person to save her soon was someone with a heart match that his body would accept. And who else would have a better heart for him than…" flipping the page his eyes wild with fire stared at his son, and pointed to a smiling beauty with bright green eyes and lush auburn hair.

"NO!" Standing up Syaoran hit the book off the desk, it landed on the floor next to Yoji's feet he simply kicked the book tell it opened to a page the woman was on and stumbled off to his bed.

"No… no…god no…" moaning he sank to the floor, pounding his fists into the carpet until he could no longer take the pain and wept. His heart had healed and broken in one day, and the pain was too much, too much for him to handle.

Pounding his fists again he screamed with every ounce of strength he had left, "She's not dead! You hear me you bastard! You lying son of a bitch she isn't dead! She isn't she can't be." His anger fleeing him as fast as it had come, he sat limp on the floor letting the news sink in, his love was gone, Sakura was dead; just when he had found her.

-Air Port-

A man walked off the plane and made his way to customs after picking up his suit case. His mind was blank, he didn't know what to expect. He needed to speak with his father he needed someone to tell him what happened.

He hadn't seen or heard from his sister since the day she fled Japan, and remembering that day brought a new set of tears to battle down. She had passed away, was the only thing the woman on the phone had told him.

Sighing he made his way out of the air port and to the hospital where he was to meet his father.

-Air Port-

A woman walked briskly to the exit pulling her shades down as she walked out into the open and walked over to the car sent to pick her up. Heading off to the hospital where her family was she could only hope and wait to find out about what had happened, how her friend that she had lost contact with the night she ran away from everyone had died.

-Li residence-

Yelen sat stiffly as she watched Misha push her food around, they had all sat down to breakfast and hour late because Syaoran wanted to tell Misha as soon as possible that Kyo was fine and going to get better, but that they had lost someone else, a woman he loved, and the mother of his children.

Misha had cried, and then she hadn't made a sound, Syaoran watched her and had to tell her to eat a few bites and then they would leave to go see Kyo; she only nodded and put two pieces of the pancakes into her mouth and pushed her plate away.

Standing now Yelen watched the back of her son walk away with his daughter in his arms, and Yoji slept off his drunken night not even knowing what he'd done and said. Yelen knew however, she knew that he son now had an idea of why Sakura had left and that he knew it was she who had scared her away.

Ashamed of herself she looked down at her food that she had hardly eaten she stood up and walked outside to the terrace.

-Hospital-

Toya sat next to his father beside a sleeping little boy with monitors attached to him, he had missed so much during the time Sakura had ran away, tell now. He shouldn't have been so hard on her he shouldn't have pushed her, maybe if he hadn't introduced the two of them she wouldn't have ran away to be with him in Hong Kong. Now looking at the child that the two of them made together he didn't wish it anymore. The anger he felt the night she ran away to be with him had left him, but the words he had said to her and the hurt he had heard in her voice the last time he had spoken to her, the night she had told him to stay out of her life forever all because he was jealous, his sister had someone and the person he loved he could no longer reach.

Brushing his fingers over the little boy's forehead pain ripping him apart, biting his lip he moved his hand away and into his lap. He could hardly believe that his twin sister had two little twins of her own. From the pictures of the two his father had shown him that morning they looked just like each other except for one thing, their eyes one had brown the other had green, like Sakura's eyes. Chocking he looked out the window, he now knew his reasons for waking up in a fowl mood that morning he had received that phone call.

Shifting in his seat when Tomoyo walked in with puffy eyes, and the tears she thought had dried up began to run down her cheeks again when she saw the little boy asleep on the hospital bed.

"Oh god, she didn't have a miscarriage, she didn't, she didn't, but why leave, why?" Tomoyo looked at the little boy before walking over to him and touching his cheek and fighting the tears as the spilled down her face.

"He looks like him you know, he looks just like his father, the father that was so heart broken when she left." Tomoyo looked at Fujitaka and waited for him to tell her why her friend had broken so many people's hearts when she ran away again.

Toya looked at the woman standing before him; she looked different when she wasn't on the cover of a magazine or an article written about her with a photo of her in it. He remembered when the two of them dated in high school; she had been one of the people to help him introduce Sakura to the man that had taken her heart captive.

"What's going on in here?" A demanding voice asked, everyone's head jerked in its direction.

Tomoyo's mouth feel open seeing Syaoran and him holding a little girl that looked as if she spent the morning crying.

"Only family is allowed in this room and as far as I know only one of you is." His jaw was set firm as he set Mish down to go over to her grandfather.

"Syaoran calm down, it's me Tomoyo and well this is, well was, um no is Sakura-chans brother you remember don't you, its Toya."

Toya nodded his head at Syaoran while looking him up and down.

Syaoran only nodded his head at his old friend that had gone out of his way to get him and Sakura together and then did everything in his power to rip them apart, and he had yet to figure why.

"There are too many people in here; I'd like all of you to leave." Walking over to the bed Syaoran looked at his son for the first time, breathing and with a strong heart; some how that helped his heart mend a little.

Fujitaka smiled at him and nodded his head; Yelen had called him, which at the time surprised him after all Yelen was the one that had ruined Sakura and Syaoran's life together.

When everyone left Syaoran sat in a chair that he had pulled up to the bed and brushed his hand over Kyo's face. Misha sat watching her new father, she had found out what a father was by her mother, and then tried to get Dr. Kudo to be her father but it was obvious her mother hadn't gone for that. Though when she saw her mother and Mr. Li outside the apartment that night she had never seen her mother so upset, but out of all the things they had said she only understood one part of it; they loved each other. Now she knew her mother loved her and Kyo, but to love someone like Mr. Li had frightened her.

The day when she went to the park with her mother and had over heard her mother and Yelen argue about her and Kyo's father and then found out that Mr. Li was the man that her mother had loved, and made her and Kyo.

Rubbing her head with her hands, Syaoran looked over at Misha, "Are you okay kid?" trying to smile Syaoran watched Misha continue to rub her head.

"I was thinking too much and I made my head hurt."

"Maybe it won't hurt that much if you tell me what you were thinking about, hmm."

"I was thinking…" Looking at Syaoran out of the corners of her eyes Misha's face began to turn red.

"Its okay you can tell me." Mustering up another smile, he encouraged Misha to go on.

"Did um… Ms. Li really makes you give mommy and us up?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked over at Kyo before he said anything. "My mother wanted what she had thought was best for me, just like Sakura wanted what was best for the two of you. What my mother did was wrong, and I have yet to speak with her about it, but I will; anything else?"

"No." looking down at her hands that where clinched in her lap she fought the tears that where battling to come out.

"I have a question I would like to ask you if it's all right." Syaoran looked down at Misha hoping to keep her talking, it scared him when she hadn't said a thing since breakfast, and he was used to seeing her chat up his father or Nonie when she was over.

Nodding her head Misha continued to stare at her hands.

"How did you know I was your father?" He had wanted to know since he had found out about her.

"Mommy was arguing with Ms. Li yesterday in the park," Tears that she fought against had won and she was trying to keep from crying out loud. " Mommy Yelled at Ms. Li, and Ms. Li yelled back, mommy said it was her Ms. Li's fault that you didn't have us and Ms. Li said your name and father so I put it all together like I do my math problems at school and…" putting her head down in her lap she cried.

"You figured it out before even I could, your one smart kid." Afraid to pick her up, but then brushing it off she had let him hold her last night and this morning there was little chance she would fight him off. Lifting her into his arms he cuddled a weeping child and watched another one sleep peacefully.

-Other side of the Hospital-

"Where's my daughter, I demand to Know where my child is!" Screeched an old woman as she marched out of a hospital room red faced, and disgusted.

"I'm sorry ma'am what's your daughter's name, and I'll locate her for you."

"Your stupid people already showed me to my daughter's room, and that is not my little girl."

"I'm sorry there must be a mistake I'll check with the front desk. If you'll wait here for a moment I'm sure we'll have this all worked out with in a moment." Walking away to the front desk the woman began to speak to the nurse working the station. After a few moments the woman walked back over.

"Are you sure that isn't your daughter ma'am?" The older woman looked back in to the room stiffly and then nodded her head in affirmative.

The nurse looked back at the station and nodded her head to a woman that was now holding a phone and dialing a number.

"If you'll follow me, I'll need you to confirm whether this woman is your daughter or not."

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, they must have mixed up the ID's or the paramedics were just being foolish." The nurse looked at the woman with sympathy in her eyes; it was never easy to tell a mother or anyone for that matter that a loved one was dead. "She passed away late last night on the way in they tried everything but she didn't make it."

"Where is she?" came the chocked reply.

-Fujitaka-

"Toya, I think maybe you should head back to Sakura's apartment and start to pack up some of the things there, and rest you look as though you haven't slept in months." Fujitaka spoke in a small whisper afraid to stir the air in the quiet halls of the hospital.

Turning to the side Toya looked back at the door leading to his nephew's room and wondered when the last time was that he slept well. He knew though that this night e would fall under the spell of prescription sleeping pills.

"I need her address and directions." Toya asked as he turned to his father, "God, dad how can, how can something like this have happened, how?" Looking hopelessly back at his father; he only saw the expression of a man that was lost, and it pained him. Standing up faster than he had meant to Toya looked at his father one last time before he left to find her apartment on his own.

Fujitaka watched as he last child walked down the hall, and wondered when everything became so complicated. Just a year ago Sakura was sitting at a table next to her two beautiful babies singing happy birthday, and Toya was making a good leaving in America as a science fiction writer. Now however their lives had been thrown all together and yet still one of his own was still gone. Grinding his teeth he tried to battle the pain in his heart, tried to forget his own hurt, tried to stay strong for a family that needed his help, his guidance. The pain in his heart and soul was too strong and the battle he fought was slowly losing. Standing up he made his way to one of the empty rooms, when he finally made it to one of the empty rooms he collapsed on the cold floor and wept.

He wept for his breaking heart, for the lose of a life that had been taken with out thought and with out remorse, a life that had only hurt another by leaving, he should have known though, Sakura always left what gave him the right to try an make her stay. He had always tried to make her stay and each time he tried she had hurt more, god he felt so selfish, all her life all she ever wanted to be was a teacher and have a family, and he had tried to talk her out of it tried to convince her that history was a better choice and that a family too soon would ruin her chances of a complete and happy life.

It wasn't just Toya that had pushed her so far over the edge it was his own wishful thinking that one of his children would carry on in his place at the college, too carry on his name. What a selfish man he was for every trying to stop her from reaching her dreams.

So he wept, for the lose of a child, and the knowledge that he would forever hold the guilt of making her runaway, and of ending her life.

-Toya-

The sky had turned pale again, the clouds had cleared during the after noon, but now seemed to be making their way back and brining with them an even bigger storm. What did he care, it didn't matter everything he had ever believed in and had wanted had died the day she had runaway, to be with a man he did not approve of for selfish reasons. When he closed his eyes he could see how she had looked the day she had taken off after finding out what he had done too her. Sabotaging her relationship was only supposed to keep her with him, and to keep her from finding someone else because he couldn't.

He had thought then that life was unfair that his love should have stayed with him and not have left him for another, especially a man that he had been introduced too by his own close friend at the time _Syaoran_.

He had been so mad the night he had caught Tomoyo out side with the man and had blamed it all on Syaoran, he had vowed that night that Syaoran didn't deserve Sakura and he would rip them apart. He had, and when he had the smugness lasted only a little, because the way Sakura had looked over those three months afterwards had nearly killed him into confessing.

When he had told her about what happened between Tomoyo and Yukito he had nearly cried trying to get her to believe him, but the guilt melted away faster than he had thought it would. When he told her that he had purposely set it up to look like Syaoran wasn't interested in her anymore she had exploded on him. She had screamed that she hated him and he had yelled it right back at her.

Now when he looked back he knew it was his own fault that he had allowed jealousy to get in his way, and it was what let him allow her to leave and himself to ignore that part of his life.

-Tomoyo-

Placing frames and books into boxes she had brought with her over to Sakura's apartment she couldn't help but look through the photo album she found placed in the back of the closet. Flipping through it she smiled at all the pictures she found of her, Syaoran, and Sakura before everything happened. The pictures of the twins where the ones that had her tearing up, as she flipped through it more she watched as the twins grew up, and laughed when she saw a picture of her in the background of one of the birthday pictures. She had never known what happened of Sakura everyone had assumed she had broken apart after the miscarriage, but now she didn't know what had happened, Sakura had obviously had the baby or babies, so why had she run away again.

Sighing Tomoyo placed her had on her stomach and wondered when she would be blessed, but quickly pushed that thought aside and moved back on to putting things away, but not before putting aside the album.

-Hospital-

Dr. Kudo stud by the bed watching the rise and fall of the breathing monitor, praying to god that she would wake up; he couldn't stand the thought of all those people losing her for a second time, so he prayed to God that she would wake.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That's it for this chapter, I hope you really, really liked it! I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would since my editor had given me an ear full about killing Sakura off, but I really hope you all liked the chapter, I didn't feel it was up to par, so tell next and final time, See Ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Change of Heart

_By: Crazy-cherry_

_-Chapter 9-_

Misha fought hard, but it was a losing battle and Syaoran knew it, and watched as she fell into slumber much easier than he ever would from now on.

Standing up and walking to the window he watched as the clouds gathered more ominously in the sky. He knew the reason they were there, they were there to tease him and show him what his life would be like from now on. The only exception to that are his two children, Misha and Kyo. He had no way of knowing what Kyo would think of him, he didn't doubt that the boy would hate him. He was only so lucky that Misha had come so easily to him.

Looking over his shoulder he watched the monitors continue to work, Kyo looked so fragile lying in that bed that it broke his heart again. Clearing the knot in his throat, he looked over at Misha asleep in a chair. He had always wondered what his child would have looked like if Sakura hadn't miscarried, and now he didn't have too. They were right in front of him two beautiful human beings both breathing. Holding his breath to fight the tears that were building in his eyes he continued to watch them, and when he let his breath out the tears and the chocking sobs all came crashing out of him.

Sliding to the floor he leaned against the wall, and cried tears of pain and joy, he had lost the only women he had ever truly cared for and gained two amazing children. Though to him it wasn't fare, he should have been able too both, he should have had them all her and his children.

She was gone and nothing he could do would ever change that, she had given up her life for her son, and in the end saved him; it was both selfish of her and unselfish. She had given up on her life, he had seen it in her eyes, and read it on her soul; the night they had made love he knew that she was the same, beautiful and vibrant. She seemed more alive to him then, but after she had seemed to almost be walking in a daze not really being there, but always there.

She had lived for so long with a secret that she had kept to the end for his happiness, and for the good of his life. No matter how wrong she was to leave she had done it for both reasons again selfish and unselfish.

Turning he watched the slow beeping of the monitors and soon fell into sleep, where all his demons came to haunt him.

When he finally woke up Dr. Kudo was in the room checking up on Kyo's vital signs.

He watched as the man checked his son's heart and then wrote notes on the chart in his hand. When Dr. Kudo turned around and faced him Syaoran could almost see the way Sakura had looked the day they had bumped into each other in the market. That however made the guilt and pain of losing her more apparent in him.

Standing up from the floor he stood by the bed and watched as his son's chest rose and feel, the anxiety that he felt was much worse when that man was in the room and it only grew more so now because he seemed to be watching him.

Turning, he looked at Dr. Kudo and had to hold back the bitterness in his voice as he looked at the man that had spent so much time with his children and Sakura, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Dr. Kudo clinched his hand and tried to stop the shaking as he prepared to give the man in front of him the most important news he could ever deliver.

"I'd like to show you something, but only you at this moment." Turning around he started for the door and then turned around and waited for the man to follow him out of the room.

"I don't want to leave Misha and Kyo alone, I'm sorry." Turning to watch his son again he missed the frown that passed over the Doctors face.

"I think you should come with me I need someone to make some medical decisions about a certain patient in the C.C.U. it's extremely important that you come with me." Trying not to let his impatiens come through.

"What's so important that you need me there; my son is here?" Confused and angry he didn't know what to do so he only nodded his head when the doctor explained that they needed someone to identify a patient.

Looking down at his children he was glad that he didn't have to tell Misha that he had to go for a little bit so that he could identify Sakura's body. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat he continued to follow the Doctor down the corridor.

"She's in here I'll need you to state her name and her relationship to you, and any known allergens and prier medical history if you know any." Stepping out of the way he watched as the man walked into the room and froze. He couldn't help, but feel a stab of pain as he looked in on a man finding that he might have a second chance only to know that it could still be taken away from him.

"How long has she been here?" rasped Syaoran as he walked over to the bed and placed his hand over hers. Trying to breath, he looked up and watched the heart monitor to assure himself that what he was seeing was real. When the monitors continued to beep he took in a shaky breath and looked down at her again.

"If it wasn't her heart then who's?" turning he looked at the Doctor and waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to disclose that information to you only the family of the donator is allowed to do that." Doctor Kudo looked away not knowing if he should have told him who it was or not.

After getting all the information needed about the girl Dr. Kudo turned and walked down the hall to the nurses station and gave them the information needed, and he did all of this while hiding the worry behind a mask that he had perfected years before. He wore this mask now because he still did not know whether she would make it through. Right now she's on the breathing monitor, not breathing on her own, but with the help of a machine, and once taken off of it she will either breathe on her own or die. It's interlay up to fate what will happen next.

-Police Department-

Fugitaka sat in a seat next to Toya as they listened to the detective recount the night of the shooting. Neither wanted to sit and listen to how she had died. Fugitaka sat with his hands folded in his lap as he tried hard to just ignore what was being said, but he could still hear. Each word that left the detectives lips made the thought of waking up the next day seems so hard, so pointless. Everything seemed that way now after all your children aren't supposed to die before you.

Maybe it was karma for all the things he had done wrong because he knew there were many things in life that he could have done differently. Leaning back he let the next on slot of happenings sink in. They had just told him about what happened at the park but not why it had happened. He didn't know if he could sit through that part knowing that his little girl was killed for no reason at all, but for just being there, what kind of death is that, a death for just being. The thought made his stomach turn, just for being in that spot someone felt she deserved to die.

Turning he looked over at Toya who seemed to be listening to everything the detective said with a feeling that he knew what his son was thinking even before he did. He knew Toya would write this and then put it away in a box and take it out once a year and drink a bottle of scotch while he reads it, at least that's what he'd do.

Going back to the detective he tried to concentrate on this part if not to understand why then to have the knowledge of what had been the reason this man had killed her.

"The affair had been going on for a years and when the wife had found out she had cut her husband from seeing his children. The man had been furious with his wife, but could say nothing and when he tried to reconcile with his wife and she accepted on the terms that he never see his mistress again the man happily agreed however; when he told this to the woman she didn't seem to take it seriously and contacted him again. The two of them where seen in a bar that night talking and kissed goodbye not knowing that the husband had been followed and the wife had found out and pulled out of the agreement." Padding he looked at the two men sitting in front of him and he could tell that they were frustrated with the whole story.

"Later that night the man called his wife and asks her to meet him at the park he had something to talk to her about and when she refused to even see him, he became agitated and grew even more angry with the woman, so then for reasons we can only speculate on he must have figured that if he took care of the problem and took it out of their life for good that his wife would take him back. He went to the park that night with a fully loaded gun and when he got there and saw your daughter he thought it was the woman he was supposed to meet, but by the time he had figured out that it was the wrong woman he had already fired the gun."

Toya looked passed the man clinched his jaw, he was furious that the only reason his little sister had lost her life was because some man couldn't keep his pants zipped. Standing abruptly he turned and walked out of the room leaving his father to take care of everything. Bracing his hands on the windowpane he fought the onslaught of tears that were fighting to come. His baby sister was dead because of a man who couldn't control himself and the man had nothing to do with her he just killed her because he felt he had that right. Then the bastard killed himself so no justice could be made and that was what made him so furious he could never watch the bastard rot in jail.

Fugitaka soon joined his son, and together they left the station huddled together against the storm raging around them.

-Hospital-

"When are you going to tell her family that she's still alive?" Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran expecting him to say he would tell them now, but he didn't answer. "You are going to tell them aren't you? You have to tell them, you can't just let them suffer, she's alive!" Tomoyo was standing by the time she had finished yelling and was seething.

"What if she dies's tonight? What if she dies after they find out and have so much hope that she's alive and not dead, and then she dies when they take her off of that machine?" He couldn't raise his voice the only thing he could do was whisper because he knew she would soon see that he was right. "If we tell them she's alive, and then their hopes are up, and then we take her off of the breathing monitor and she does die. What then they just say oh well we gave it a shot, no they'll be heart broken all over again, and I don't want to see that I don't want those kids in there thinking that their mother is alive and going to walk right back in that door, hell no I'd rather them think she's dead until she's truly alive." Looking over at Kyo through the glass window he felt only a small pain in his chest when he looked at the little boy that was slowly waking up, he didn't want to have to tell him that is mother was dead.

He didn't even know if the kid would like him, and somehow he doubted that he would, he knew the little boy would resent him. Somehow he felt he deserved that resentment after all this was mostly his fault the man that had shot their mother was married to his ex-fiancées sister and had been sleeping with his ex-fiancée and then killed her so it was his fault. He knew he should have gone after her, but he was so drained after he had found out that she had lost his baby that he felt dead, but she hadn't lost his baby she had, had two beautiful babies, and they were his.

"She'll make it you have to believe that, if only a little you still have to, someone has to!" Tomoyo didn't know what was worse having her gone or barely here. She knew of course that what he said was true Kyo and Misha would be heart broken all over again if they told them.

Turning she looked down the hall Toya and Fugitake where heading their way and she didn't know what to do, but one look at Syaoran told her to hold her tongue, nodding her put on her best act and went through the rest of the day as if nothing had changed.

As the day carried on to night Kyo woke up, but with all of the medicine he had been given to help him with his recovery it was as if he wasn't really there. Misha sat and talked with him regardless and kept her promise not to say anything to her brother about their mother. She read him is favorite book, and told him about all of her adventures in the last few weeks.

Misha tried her hardest not to cry out for her mother when she was around others, they had so much to worry about than her so she kept to her self. Her heart felt so heavy looking out at the storm, it seemed that her heart as well as everyone else's was on display for the world to see. Hugging her sweater to her she continued to stare out the window and watch the rain fall from the sky, she no longer flinched when light struck the sky, that was a least something she was thankful for.

-Syaoran-

He couldn't remember the last time he went for a walk through the downtown district all the shops and people that walked around seemed to be oblivious to him and the ragging storm all around them and in him. He felt as though he was given a second chance only to have it taken from him.

When Kyo had woken up the first thing he wanted was his mother and all he got was a sister and father then latter the rest of his family. He could still see the uncertainty in Kyo's eye's as he sat with him and talked to him. Whether that hurt him or not he didn't know all he knew was that the boy was okay, and breathing with a working heart.

Stopping he looked up at the Hospital before he entered it, it had been three days since Kyo woke and only twenty minutes from unhooking Sakura from the breathing monitor. Thinking about it made his stomach turn, but he knew it was something he had to do. He'd survive one way or another.

Walking down the hall towered her room he held back his fears and pushed up his shield no one would see his hurt or his hatred only his outward expression.

Walking into the room he looked at her and saw her as she was when they had first met in Japan he had fallen in love with her after only one day with her, and he had told her only after a month that he wanted only her and that no one else would ever do for him. He had been so scared that she would laugh at him that he had waited to tell her that he loved her until she had told him she felt the same and to his surprise she had told him she loved him and the moment she had he had never known that one word could make him so happy.

Holding back his tears he watched as the doctor entered the room Tomoyo behind him, she looked tired and he knew it was from keeping such a horrid secret. Nodding at the doctor he stepped away and watched as two other nurses walked in with charts and stood by the end on the bed.

Everything seemed to go so slowly as the machine was turned off, the room was completely silent nothing but the beep of the heart monitor and the sound of his own heart.

Soon minutes passed and the sound continued, Tomoyo began to smile and sigh in relief but he knew better it took time for these things to set in and in a few more minutes they would know.

Dr. Kudo looked over the monitor and counted off the remaining seconds in his head and the closer the time came for the doctor in charge of her to finish and declare her officially off the mentor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"All right, she's off and seems her brain waves are starting to gain normalcy her breathing is coming in fine and seems to me that she'll make a full recovery." As soon as the words left the mans mouth Tomoyo leapt for joy and Syaoran sank into the chair beside him.

Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran and smiled, and then laughed as she saw him nod his head, and as soon as she saw it she was out of the room and running down the hall.

He looked over at Sakura and breathed a sigh of relief the only thing he now had to worry about was when she would wake up. Standing he walked over to her bed and placed his hand in hers.

Smiling he watched as she slept, he could not thank the Lord enough for not letting his second chance slip through his fingers.

-Next day-

Nothing had surprised him more then the fact that he had a black eye, and from the one person who could never lay a punch on him at that. Looking in the mirror he winced, the swelling went down over the night, but his anger didn't leave him until he was able to return the favor.

No one had left the room in fear that she just might only be a figment of their imagination.

Misha and Kyo where still kept unaware of the situation, and would remain that way until she was fully awake. They had all agreed on that last night.

Sitting in the chair next to her holding her hand made his heart beat so sweetly that he could almost believe that she was still his. That thought of her still being his made him feel as though he were complete, even if it was only temporarily.

Looking out the window he watched as the rain continued to come down, it had stopped for a few hours and then started up and then stopped again, and soon it would be moving further up north. He could already see the clouds moving away and the light starting to show more through the clouds.

"Syaoran…?"

The sound of his own name brought him back down to reality he looked toward the entrance of the room but found no one there, the only thing that made him think of Sakura was the slight increase of pressure on his hand turning around he looked at the sleepy eyed beauty in front of him.

Choking he looked at her and without thinking kissed her, when he pulled back he could only smile and allowed the pain to come flowing out as he looked at her. "You're alive and breathing on your own, god you're alive!" Kissing her again he placed both his hands on the side of her head looked right at her, the only thing he could think of to say at that moment was exactly what he felt. "I love you, don't you ever leave me again, I nearly died the first time, and the second time I only survived because of our children, but if you leave me one more time I will die I know I will." Kissing her once more he looked at her tear streaked face and soon realized that it wasn't just her tears, but his as well.

He watched as she struggled to fight off the weariness, and felt the tips of her fingers press into his stomach and he took her hands into his and smiled down at her.

"Kyo?"

Syaoran smiled sadly down at her, he knew deep down that she would never want to come back to him, "He got a heart, and he pulled through the surgery and is now fully awake and well he still has a lot of therapy to go through, but the doctors say he'll pull through."

"Misha?"

"She sits with him everyday and reads him that book 'Are You My Mother' I could tell you it right now I know it by heart. She's lost a little weight but Tomoyo and your father are making sure she eats all her food."

Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you too."

Taking in a deep breath before he could trust himself to say anything, "Good now I wont have to force you to marry me." Smiling he watched as that sank in and kissed her again when she smiled back at him.

"Oh my god she's awake!" Tomoyo yelled as she raced to the bed side and pushed Syaoran out of the way so that she could talk to her cousin. Soon after she came in Fujataka and Toya came rushing into the room and soon the doctor came in as well.

Syaoran left the room and went to speak to Dr. Kudo about something.

Everyone in the room stopped talking when two little body's squeezed through and onto the bed and hugged their mother, who cried in return not only for her little boy being well and sitting next to her, but for everything in the end that worked out.

Looking through everyone she met Syaoran's smiling face and smiled, everything in the end had worked out, and she had her family together again just like she had always hopped for.

THE END

I feel like there could have been so much more drama and suspense in this chapter so I'm sorry if this seems a little bad for an ending, but hey IT'S FINISHED! I'm so fragisticly happy it's not even funny! Lol!

Well I hope that the story was all that you guy's hoped it would be, and until the next story, ADIUE!


End file.
